Adopting Rodney
by SG-LAB
Summary: We're adopting Rodney, John said. What happens after Rodney suffers a brain injury. SheppardWeir, Mckay
1. Chapter 1

Title: Adopting Rodney

Author: sglab

Rating: G to PG

Summary: "We're adopting Rodney," John said. What happens after Rodney suffers a brain injury. Set a few months after First Strike

Pairing: Sheppard/Weir

Characters: Sheppard, Weir, McKay

Spoilers: First Strike, Sunday

Disclaimer: The characters and Stargate Atlantis don't belong to me and I'm not making anything from this.

Feedback: Yes please

Chapter 1

"John, what was that?" Elizabeth grabbed onto John's arm as she sat up in bed.

"What was what?" He asked; his face half buried in his pillow.

"I heard a crash," she smacked him on the arm.

"Oww," he rubbed the offended area.

"Some military commander you are. Aren't you supposed to wake up alert at any noise?"

"Not after the day I've had," he grumbled. The sound of glass breaking could be heard outside their bedroom door. "Would that be the sound?"

"Close enough," she said.

John pushed himself up out of bed and walked to their closet. Opening the door he reached in.

"John, we agreed that you wouldn't take out your gun during the night if we heard a noise in our quarters. After the last time…" she didn't say anymore.

"Yeah, you're right," he removed his hand from the safe and closed the closet door. "Just stay in here."

Walking into the living room, he saw a light on in the kitchen. Entering the kitchen he frowned. "Rodney, is everything all right?"

Rodney's head jerked up from where he was kneeling on the floor trying to clean up broken glass. "I was trying to get some," he stopped and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Water?" John supplied walking over and grabbing a broom and dust pan on the way. "Step out of the way. I don't want you getting glass in your feet."

"Sorry," Rodney stood up and stepped back.

"It's okay," John said. "How did it happen?"

"Missed the counter."

John finished sweeping up the glass. "That happens," he said resisting the urge to tell Rodney to come get him or Elizabeth next time he wanted a drink of water in the middle of the night. Rodney needed to be able to do some things for himself.

"John?" He heard his name from the bedroom.

"Everything's fine, Elizabeth," he called back. "No intruders."

Elizabeth appeared in the kitchen a minute later. "What happened?"

"Rodney just dropped a glass," John said.

"You didn't hurt yourself?" Elizabeth came up to Rodney taking both of his hands in hers giving them a thorough exam.

"No, I didn't hurt myself," Rodney jerked his hands away balling them up at his sides. "I'm going back to…bed," he turned and walked to his room.

If it had been a swinging door, John and Elizabeth could imagine the slam that would have shaken the walls from Rodney's door.

"I'm guessing that was a sample of your day?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"A very small sample," John sighed.

The couple returned to bed. John curled around behind Elizabeth resting a hand on her stomach.

"Are we doing the right thing?" John asked.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "How'd we manage to switch views in the last sixteen months?"

**Sixteen months earlier**

John, Ronon and Teyla came running into the infirmary waiting area stopping in front of a pacing Elizabeth. "What happened?" John asked guiding her to a chair.

"He had a seizure," Elizabeth told them

"Why? What happened?" John asked again.

"The doctor thinks it has to do with what happened on that planet you were on a couple of days ago," Elizabeth explained. It was their fourth time through the gate since the Assuran attack led them to flying the city to another planet when it happened.

When they arrived on the planet for their fourth mission they found themselves in a large empty room. There were a couple of doors. They entered through one of them. It was as if an invisible force shoved Rodney off his feet and onto his back. John had to grab Rodney's flak vest and drag an unconscious Rodney from the room with the others leading the way. When they returned Rodney had come to a short time later. Tests showed no ill effects on Rodney. "How has he seemed the last couple of days?"

Rodney's team shared glances. John looked back at her and shrugged. "He seemed like his usual annoying self."

"He seemed to forget the names of very simple tools in the lab today," Radek spoke from his seat. Rodney had collapsed into a seizure while arguing with Radek in the lab. Elizabeth had entered minutes before Rodney's collapse to see what the problem was.

"That doesn't sound very unusual," John commented. "You know he snaps his finger rapidly pointing at something demanding someone hand it to him."

"Blue Jell-O," Ronon's sudden outburst had several pairs of eyes looking at him. "Yesterday he was asking for it, but for a minute I thought he forgot what to call it."

Dr. Keller entered the room and was converged upon. She held up her hands to silence them all. "Rodney needs to be operated on. An area of his brain is bleeding. We need to stop the bleeding."

"Then he will be all right?" Teyla asked.

Dr. Keller sighed rubbing her face. "I'm not sure. The damage has already been done. It's unclear if it will be permanent at this point and what the effects will be."

"You mean brain damage?" John asked.

"Yes," the doctor gave them an apologetic look. "It will be several hours. Dr. Zagoran will be doing the procedure. I'll be scrubbing in."

The room fell silent as everyone found a place to sit. John sat down next to Elizabeth wrapping an arm around the back of her chair. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Ronon, Teyla and Radek were seated to John's right. It wasn't long however, before Ronon was up and pacing. A few minutes after that Ronon mumbled something about going to the gym and left the room.

"Ronon doesn't do well with not being able to do anything," Elizabeth said exchanging a glance with Teyla who nodded.

"I know the feeling," John said.

Elizabeth squeezed John's hand.

&

Several hours later, Dr. Keller entered the waiting room looking pale and exhausted. "We got the bleeding under control. He's stable. We'll know a little more in the next twenty-four hours or so. I recommend that you all get some rest."

"Can we see him?" Elizabeth asked. She, John, Teyla and Radek stood around the doctor.

"You can see him in the morning."

"All right," Elizabeth said squeezing John's hand when she saw him open his mouth to protest.

"I will tell Ronon," Teyla said.

They thanked Dr. Keller, said goodnight to Radek and left the infirmary. "So, my place or yours?" John asked wrapping an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Yours," she grinned, playing along.

"Hhmm, you like to live dangerously doctor," he leered as they walked to the quarters they had been sharing for a little over a month.

&

The next morning everyone arrived in the infirmary around the same time. A tired looking Dr. Keller greeted them. "He woke up briefly, but mostly slept through the night. He's just showing signs of waking."

"Do you know if there are any effects yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dr. Zagoran will have to assess him when he comes in a few minutes," Dr. Keller explained.

"May we see him?" Teyla asked.

"Of course," the doctor said. "Just be quiet. You can speak to him, but not too much commotion."

John and Elizabeth entered the private room first followed by Ronon and Teyla close behind. Radek had planned to be there, but was held up in the lab.

Rodney had a large bandage covering his skull. A nasal cannula stuck under his nose and an IV stuck to his left hand. His eyes were closed. He was pale.

"Rodney," Elizabeth whispered approaching the bed first.

Rodney's eyes fluttered and blinked several times. He tried to turn his head and grimaced.

"Don't try to move too much," Elizabeth advised. "We're all here."

John walked over next to Elizabeth squeezing her hand. "Hey buddy," he said leaning across Elizabeth to look at his friend.

"Where?" Was all Rodney could get out.

"You are in a private room in the infirmary," Teyla told him coming around the other side of the bed next to his head.

"Another doctor's coming in pretty soon," John said. "We just wanted to see how you're doing."

Rodney blinked still looking confused. Ronon, not much for words, reached out and squeezed Rodney's arm.

The door to the room opened and Dr. Zagoran walked in. "How's our patient today?" The forty-something neurosurgeon asked.

"Waking up," Elizabeth said. "We'll leave you to examine him. Please let us know what news you have as soon as possible."

"Of course, Dr. Weir."

The four friends squeezed one of Rodney's hands or patted his shoulder before leaving the infirmary.

&

"Getting cut off again isn't making things better."

"Excuse me, Dr. Weir," Dr. Zagoran interrupted John's conversation with Elizabeth as he entered Elizabeth's office. It was later in the day since they had visited Rodney.

"Doctor," Elizabeth stood at the same time John did. "How is Rodney?"

The doctor looked at John and then Elizabeth again. "Might I speak to you in private," the surgeon said to Elizabeth.

"If this is about Rodney, I'm staying," John said.

"It's all right doctor," Elizabeth said. "Col. Sheppard can hear this. He and I both have been given power of consent in the case of Rodney's incapacity."

"Of course," the doctor nodded and sat in an available chair Elizabeth offered. "Rodney suffered a severe migraine today. He was highly sensitive to stimuli such as light and sound during the migraine. Dr. Heightmeyer and I assessed him later. He has some holes in his memory. He was asking for Carson at one point."

John and Elizabeth exchanged pained expressions. "What did you tell him, Doctor?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dr. Cole explained what happened," the doctor said. "Rodney was quite emotional at that point."

"Why weren't we contacted?" John demanded.

"Rodney didn't want to see anyone. Especially his friends. All of this occurred only a short time ago. We were able to ascertain some of the effects of the injury. Some of this may improve as it has been less than twenty-four hours since surgery. His ability to recall the names of certain simple objects is low. His attention wandered and it took several times to get it back to focus. His speech is slow. Sometimes he'll use the wrong words."

"What about his ability to understand math and science?" John asked.

The doctor sighed. "He was given some of his own research that he was known to understand before the accident. There are things he grasps, but many things he cannot and knows he should. He's having emotional highs and lows. There are moments he seems almost like a child and then he's back to being an adult."

"What does this mean doctor?" Elizabeth asked feeling her own voice shake.

"Like I said, things could improve on their own, but it is only likely some things can improve on their own. Rodney's going to have to be retrained in certain areas of taking care of himself. If he continues the same I'm afraid he may need constant supervision."

There was a long silence as the information began to sink in.

"Can we see him?" John asked.

"If he consents," Zagoran said. "I'll see him now and let you know," the doctor stood and left them.

John was leaning his elbows on his legs looking down at the floor. Elizabeth stared down at the top of her desk.

"How are we going to take care of him if he stays this way?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," John said. "But we'll figure out something. We have to."

"You know if it were possible, I'd send him back to Earth," Elizabeth said.

John just nodded still looking at the floor.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in ch.1

Chapter 2

When Rodney still didn't want to see anyone John and Elizabeth went to tell Ronon and Teyla the news. They were of course shocked. Teyla just sat stunned. Ronon had begun to pace and looked ready to hit something. It was late so they had made the decision to get to bed early and talk about what they were going to do next in the morning.

They were just sitting down in the commissary the next morning over breakfast.

"John and I are moving into one of the family quarters," Elizabeth spoke first. The family quarters as they had called it, had been found early on in the arrival of the expedition. They decided to keep them aside since no one had a family. It hadn't been considered that families would be started in the city, but when they were cut off from Earth for a second time just four months earlier when the Assurans last attacked, things had begun to develop.

There had already been some unofficial couples, but now they had become official. John and Elizabeth were among those official couples. And they had been engaged for over a month now since moving in together. John had proposed to her after she was released from the infirmary after the injuries she sustained in the Assuran attack.

Ronon and Teyla shared a quick glance before Teyla turned with a raised eyebrow at them. "Is there something you wanted to share with us?"

"We're adopting Rodney," John said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes sharing a look with Teyla. "No, I'm not pregnant," John almost choked on his fruit.

John managed to pull himself together after gulping down half his water. "Who said anything about Elizabeth being pregnant?" He asked.

"This is Weir," Elizabeth said pressing on her radio interrupting anything that might have been said next. "We'll be there in a few minutes," she clicked off the radio and looked at the others. "It seems Rodney managed to give them the slip and escaped the infirmary."

"Some of that genius brain is still intact," John said getting up with the others.

&

They spoke to Radek who found Rodney with his subcutaneous tracker. He was in an unoccupied area of the city. They were just outside of the room he was in and John told Elizabeth to go first.

She entered with the others standing in the doorway watching. She looked in the dimly lit room and found Rodney crouched in the corner behind a console. "Rodney," she sat down next to him. "Are you all right?"

"Headache," he said cradling his head in his hands.

"We should get you back to the infirmary," Elizabeth said.

"What…what's gonna hap…happen to me?" He asked.

"When the doctor feels you're ready to be released from the infirmary we thought you might like to move into some larger quarters with John and me. We picked out a three bedroom apartment. How does that sound?" She tentatively placed a hand on his forearm and relaxed when he didn't push her away.

"No," he shook his head. "Too much trouble."

"You're too much trouble?" She asked. "Of course you're not, Rodney. We're helping because we want to."

"We're a team, McKay," John said from the doorway and walked over toward them with Ronon and Teyla following. They sat down in front of Rodney and Elizabeth.

"Not any m…more," Rodney's voice choked. "I'm stupid now. Worthless."

"Whoa," John said. "You're not stupid or worthless. Do you understand?" The anger in John's voice surprised everyone.

Rodney let out a whimper and pulled his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around his legs. Elizabeth glared at John and put an arm around Rodney's shoulders pulling him close to her letting his head rest on her shoulder. "It's okay, Rodney. John didn't mean to yell. He's not mad at you."

"I'm sorry, Rodney," John said reaching a hand out toward his friend only to pull back before making contact. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not mad," Rodney's head turned enough to look at John with one eye. "Elizabeth and I really want you to come live with us. How does that sound?"

"I guess," Rodney said.

"Ronon and I are here for you as well, Rodney," Teyla said placing a hand on his back.

"Come on, McKay," Ronon said. "Think they're still serving breakfast," he patted Rodney's shoulder.

Rodney seemed to be thinking about it. "Okay." He stood up on shaky legs. Ronon grabbed one side of him while Elizabeth still held him on the other side.

John watched standing a few feet back not sure what to do. He didn't feel capable of saying the right thing now so just followed along in silence.

&

Rodney had been too tired to have anything to eat when he made it back to his bed in the infirmary. After he was given a thorough check by the doctors everyone stood around the bed. Elizabeth stayed close when Rodney was reluctant to let go of her hand. She pulled the blanket up over him as he was a child and she was tucking him in for the night.

"Where's Carson?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

They all shared sad glances. His short term memory had been affected to a certain degree. Elizabeth looked back at him. "Rodney, Carson died a few months ago."

Rodney blinked up at her. Tears began to fill his eyes. "Oh. I…I forgot," he pulled his hands from Elizabeth and turned on his other side putting his back to the others. "I'm tired," they looked at each other.

"Sure Rodney," John said giving Rodney's arm a light squeeze.

"We'll be back later today," Elizabeth said placing a kiss on Rodney's right temple.

Ronon patted Rodney's arm and Teyla squeezed his hand before they left the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next time they visited Rodney it was a short visit. He wouldn't speak. He ignored them. The next few days were much the same. During this time John and Elizabeth were working on moving to their new quarters.

By the end of the week the doctor felt it was time to release Rodney from the infirmary. John and Elizabeth arrived with some clothes for him. John went with him in case he needed any help. He managed everything, but his belt and shoe laces.

They came out to where Elizabeth was waiting a few minutes later. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"My stuff," Rodney said.

"We'll go by your old quarters and pack everything up," Elizabeth said.

They had already brought some boxes to his old room, but they didn't want to pack anything up without him being there. They entered the room and for a long moment Rodney just looked around him.

There was a wall full of degrees, awards and other things. It was a surprisingly neat and tidy room.

"Who's she?"

John and Elizabeth looked at where he was looking. The nightstand had a couple of small pictures. "Her?" John pointed at one of them and Rodney nodded. "That's your niece Madison."

Rodney looked at the picture of Madison with her parents for a moment. He stopped and looked at another picture of himself and Carson. He picked it up and looked at it for a long moment before putting it with the rest of the pictures in a box. They collected all his clothes and boxed some other things together.

"Ready to go?" Elizabeth asked.

Rodney looked around one more time and turned to look at his friends nodding. John gave him a pat on the arm and followed them out shutting the door as he exited.

&

They dropped off the boxes and let Rodney take a quick look at the new place and his room.

"You'll have to think of where you want your awards and degrees hung up," Elizabeth said as they exited his room.

"Don't want them," he said.

John and Elizabeth exchanged a look before looking back at Rodney. "Hey, how about we go get some lunch?" John suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Elizabeth agreed coming up between the two men and John offered her his arm. She placed her hand around his arm. Rodney scrunched his face when Elizabeth put out her other hand toward him. She took her hand placing it in the bend of his elbow.

"I don't know," Rodney said all of a sudden. "Crowded," he said.

"If it's too much we'll come back here. How does that sound?" Elizabeth asked.

Rodney seemed to mull it over. "Okay."

&

The cafeteria was crowded. Even more than usual it seemed. Rodney had frozen upon entering the room. John and Elizabeth were on both sides of him each with a hand on a shoulder.

Rodney's breathing seemed to speed up and soon he was hyperventilating. Heightmeyer was just leaving the cafeteria and noticed. She came up to them and tried to talk to Rodney in hopes of calming him down. They were able to get him to move out into the hall.

When he was calmer they took him to the infirmary. Heightmeyer had subscribed a sedative. Soon they were back in their quarters getting Rodney to his bed. Elizabeth removed his shoes and they got him under his blankets.

"We'll be out in the living room if you need anything," Elizabeth said pressing a kiss to Rodney's temple. "Let us know when you're hungry and John will bring us back something from the cafeteria. Okay?"

"Okay," Rodney said in a small voice.

"Have a good nap, buddy," John patted Rodney's shoulder.

Once they were in the living room Elizabeth turned to John wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "Can we do this?" She asked him making his shirt a little damp on his shoulder.

"God I hope so," he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning John was staring at the clock as he lay in bed. He needed to wake Elizabeth up, but she hadn't been asleep for very long. They had talked long into the night about Rodney and what the future held for them.

They were just as determined to take care of Rodney, but they needed a plan. They needed to make a schedule for Rodney. Routine was necessary. They knew life on Atlantis couldn't guarantee a perfect routine, but they had to try.

Elizabeth had a meeting in a couple of hours. They would have just enough time to make a schedule for today and maybe tomorrow.

"Elizabeth," he nudged her.

"Wha…?" She mumbled into her pillow.

"Time to wake up," he said.

She turned her head and blinked up at him. She let out a heavy sigh when she realized it was morning and time to get up. "All right," she yawned. "I'm up."

He kissed her cheek and got up as well. "I'll get Rodney up and get his breakfast while you shower and dress."

After her nod he left their bedroom and crossed the living room to go to Rodney's room. He knocked a couple of times and went ahead in. "Time to get up, Rodney."

Rodney was almost completely buried under his blankets. A little bit of hair could be seen peaking out.

"Come on, Rodney," John shook his friend's shoulder.

"Why?" Rodney asked when he pulled his head out from under the blanket. "Nothing to do."

"Oh yes there is," John said. "We're going to make a schedule."

"What can I do?" Rodney asked. "Not smart enough for my old job."

John winced at the misery in his friend's voice. "We'll figure out something, Rodney," he took a deep breath. "Now you need to get up and get dressed."

"Don't need to get dressed," Rodney said still not getting up. "Won't leave here."

"Rodney," John's voice held a warning. "You are getting up and getting dressed. What do you want for breakfast?" John pulled out some clothes and placed them at the foot of the bed.

John stood next to the bed looking down at Rodney waiting him out. When he wouldn't move, John yanked the blankets off him.

"Hey!" Rodney tried to get the blanket, but met resistance.

John grabbed Rodney's arm and pulled him into a sitting position. "If you're not going to do it, then I'll do it," John yanked off Rodney's t-shirt and grabbed the fresh shirt.

"I'll do it," Rodney took the shirt. In the process of putting on the shirt Rodney found his arms getting tangled. They hung around the twisted shirt.

"Here," John grabbed the shirt.

"I can do it," Rodney snapped.

"I'm just trying to help," John said.

Rodney struggled some more. When his arms stilled and John heard a sniff under the shirt John tried again. "Rodney, could you use some help?"

There was silence for a moment before a quiet yes was heard. John removed the shirt and started over again. He got Rodney to get up and things managed to go more smoothly. Soon Rodney was dressed minus shoes.

"Come on," John nudged Rodney toward the door. "Breakfast time."

&

They had worked out a tentative schedule for the next couple of days. Heightmeyer wanted to see Rodney a couple times a week. She had exercises for Rodney that would help his short term memory troubles as well as speech problems. They would eventually work on other things like remembering what objects were.

She also wanted to see his whole team and friends to check on how they were coping. She would have individual sessions as well as group ones with Rodney.

Dr. Zagoran wanted to check on Rodney every other week for a while and then he would see where he wanted to go from there.

John had made the decision to cut back on off world missions. He had discussed this with Ronon and Teyla. The two Pegasus residents had understood and offered to help with Rodney where ever they could. They would go off world with other teams if the situation warranted.

Teyla's people were settling on the main land of this planet and she decided it was time to spend a little more time with them.

Today there were no appointments for Rodney. Elizabeth had left for her meetings a few hours ago leaving John with Rodney. In that time John got Rodney to watch a movie with him and then play some games on the computer.

"Want some lunch?" John asked checking his watch.

Rodney shrugged not taking his eyes off the computer screen. "Guess so."

John turned away from Rodney and heard a smack. He turned back and saw his friend smacking the keyboard repeatedly. "Rodney," John grabbed the other man's hand. He spoke in an even and calm voice. "Don't hit the computer like that, you might bust the keys."

"It's not working," Rodney's voice turned whiney.

John looked at the computer. "It froze," he said. "Here, just need to reboot it."

Rodney took the computer back with a big smile. "Thank you," he then surprised John with a hug.

"Umm," John patted Rodney on the back. "You're welcome."

Before John could figure out what to do next Rodney had let go and returned to what he was doing on the computer.

John had been in the kitchen for several minutes when he heard a howl. He turned to see Rodney standing in front of the stove clutching his hand. It looked like they were going to need to set some rules. Child proofing for a grown man was not going to be easy.

"Come on, let me look," John reached out toward Rodney only to see his friend pull back.

"Nuh-uh. Hurts," Rodney was on the verge of tears now.

"I don't doubt it hurts, buddy," John waited a moment. "I need to see how bad it is."

Rodney hesitated for a moment longer before moving forward a step at a time. He put out his hand pointing to where he burnt it.

"Just a little red," John said. "Let's put some cold water on it."

When John had taken care of that little crisis he moved on to finishing lunch. While he was doing that he got a call from Elizabeth telling him she would be home for lunch.

He came out of the kitchen looking for Rodney. When he didn't see his friend in the living room he went to Rodney's bedroom door and knocked. "Rodney, lunch is about ready. Elizabeth will be here any minute now," John spent a moment deciding what to do next when he didn't get a response.

The front door opened and Elizabeth walked in. "Hey," she said walking up to him and giving him a kiss. "How has your day been?"

"Not bad til now," he said. "Rodney's in his room and he's not talking to me."

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"He burned his hand on the stove. I think he's embarrassed."

"Why don't we give him some time," she suggested.

Rodney didn't show his face until later in the afternoon. Elizabeth was home and John had to leave for a little while. When she saw him she asked him if he was hungry. He had nodded and Elizabeth retrieved his food. Nothing was said about the incident.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days Rodney was getting more and more moody as the days went by. By Thursday John and Elizabeth felt like they were getting the old Rodney back.

Things changed on Friday, however. Rodney had an appointment with Heightmeyer. Elizabeth would go with him. John was off world with Ronon and Teyla. The mission was last minute and couldn't be helped.

Rodney's appointment was for two in the afternoon so Rodney had most of the day before he had to deal with that. It was early in the morning and John had an hour earlier.

"Rodney," she called with no response. "I'm coming in," she warned and walked in. The blinds were shut. She found Rodney curled under the blankets. "Time to get up, Rodney," she started to open the blinds.

"No!"

His voice startled her and she put the blinds back in place. "Rodney," she walked over to the bed sitting on the edge. "Rodney, are you feeling all right? Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"Headache," came the muffled words.

"I'll call the infirmary," she said and a moment later she stepped out of his room coming back a few minutes later. "Rodney, I've got some pills for you. Dr. Zagoran wants to see you today. We'll cancel your appointment with Heightmeyer today."

Rodney bolted up and jerked to the side trying to crawl out from under the blankets. His body jerked and he vomited on the floor next to his bed.

Elizabeth grimaced and placed a hand on his back. "Rodney?"

Rodney's head hung off the side of the bed as he continued to heave.

The front door chimed. "Are you going to be okay for a minute?" Elizabeth asked. When he gave her a week nod she stepped out of his room and answered the door. Dr. Keller was standing in the hall.

"Dr. Zagoran asked me to check him out before sending him to the infirmary," she explained. "How's he doing?" Keller asked.

"He threw up and he's dry heaving now. He hadn't taken a pain pill before he threw up."

They entered Rodney's room where he was in the same position Elizabeth had left him in seconds earlier.

"Rodney, can you lie back for me?" Keller asked.

Rodney groaned and whimpered when he attempted to shake his head.

"All right," Keller said. "I'll start with your blood pressure," she wrapped his left arm with the pressure cuff.

When she was finished with taking his blood pressure Rodney decided to move back. Keller pulled out her pen light and checked his pupils. The light caused him to jerk to the side and yelp. He curled on his side with his back to them.

"Elizabeth," Keller said in a whisper. "Would you get a cool washcloth?"

Elizabeth stepped out of the room for a moment and came back with the requested washcloth handing it to the doctor. She had another wet washcloth in her other hand. "I thought he might like his face and mouth washed off," she explained.

"Rodney, I'm going to wash your face and mouth and then put a cool wet cloth on your forehead," Elizabeth leaned over and wiped her friend's face cleaning the sweat and the mess from becoming ill. She placed the cool cloth over his forehead and felt his tense body relax. "I'll be out in the living room if you need me."

The two women left the bedroom and entered the living room. "Dr. Zagoran wants to run some tests when Rodney's feeling better."

"Do you have any idea what the problem is?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think we should wait on the test results before speculating," Keller said.

Elizabeth nodded walking the doctor to the door. "I'll contact the infirmary when he's feeling better."

Once the doctor was gone Elizabeth stood in the middle of the living room and sighed remembering there was still a mess on Rodney's bedroom floor that needed to be cleaned up.

She checked her watch. John would be calling in from the planet in about three hours. She contacted Chuck asking him to route the Colonel's communication to their quarters. And staying as quiet as possible, she cleaned up the mess.

She had been working at the dinner table for awhile when she checked her watch. She had been sitting there for a little over an hour. She stood up and stretched. She thought about getting another cup of coffee, but remembered their need to conserve. She decided to get a glass of water. Dr. Keller would probably approve having told her she drinks too much coffee anyway.

While in the little kitchen she pulled out another glass and filled it with water along with her own. Putting her glass on the table she walked to Rodney's bedroom door. She knocked lightly and entered.

Rodney's head was buried under the blanket. "Rodney," she whispered putting the glass down on the night stand. She pulled the blanket back enough to look at his face.

Rodney's eyes fluttered open and he squinted up at her. "Lizbeth?" He had a hard time pronouncing all the syllables in Elizabeth's name now. And he was never sure what to call John anymore. Before his injury, he had always called him Colonel or Sheppard never having used John's first name. John would tell him to use John, but Rodney would insist it was wrong. Only in the last day or two had Rodney started to use John.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little better. Still kinda queasy," he said.

"I know you probably don't want any food, but you need to keep hydrated. Do you think you can drink a glass of water?" Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of the bed wiping Rodney's brow with the now warm and almost dry washcloth.

"A little," he said.

"A little is fine," she said. "You don't need to drink the whole thing now," she helped him prop himself up before handing him the glass of water. "Do you think you'll be up to going to the infirmary in a little while to have some tests?"

"Do I have to?" His voice turned whiney.

"I'd like to know if there's anything wrong with you so the doctors can fix it."

"Okay," he sighed slumping back into the pillows.

"Do you want to take a shower?" She was putting his glass of water down and didn't see the slight blush on his face.

"N-no, that's okay."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"All right," Elizabeth stood up. "Need any help then?"

"N-n-no," he shook his head.

Rodney's stutter seemed to be more pronounced. "All right, I guess I'll leave you to it. Hauler if you need any help."

&

Elizabeth had her arm wrapped around Rodney's as they walked the halls of Atlantis heading for the infirmary. Throughout the walk Rodney held onto Elizabeth in an almost death grip while looking around him. He would tense every time they passed someone.

"It's all right, Rodney," Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "Here we are," they entered the infirmary.

"Rodney, Dr. Weir," Dr. Keller greeted them. "How are you feeling, Rodney?"

"Better," he said. "Head still kinda hurts."

"Why don't we get started so we can get this done," Keller said gesturing over to the other side of the room.

Elizabeth could see a panic attack begin as Dr. Keller showed Rodney what they were going to do. While lying on his back, Rodney was going to be inside a small enclosed space for fifteen to twenty minutes.

"Rodney, I'll be here the whole time," Elizabeth promised.

Rodney took several breaths calming down and nodded his head. He lay down and with his eyes closed, waited to be moved into the small tube. He had to stay still and not speak through the test so Elizabeth stood a few feet away and talked to him about anything and everything she could think of.

"This is Weir," Elizabeth said all of a sudden.

"Lizbeth?" Rodney began to panic.

"It's all right Rodney," Elizabeth said. "John just called in. They won't be home until late tonight."

"All right Rodney, we're finished with the test," Dr. Keller said coming back in. She brought Rodney out of the tube.

He was looking a little pale glassy eyed. "It's all right, Rodney," Elizabeth placed one hand on the side of Rodney's face and the other wrapped around one of his hands. She then got him to sit up before giving him a hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. She could feel him shaking and her shoulder felt a little damp.

"We should have the results by tomorrow," Keller said to Elizabeth over Rodney's shoulder.

Elizabeth thanked her before the doctor left them alone. "Rodney, do you want to get something to eat? It's a little past lunch time."

Rodney pulled back teary eyed and sniffed. "Okay," he said. "Umm…I need to…to go to the bathroom," his cheeks reddened.

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded. "Do you need any help?" John had been helping with Rodney's physical needs for the past week. Elizabeth had guessed Rodney was feeling embarrassed this morning. But he managed to get dressed okay. "I'll find a nurse," she said.

"I can do it," he huffed. "Sorry."

"It's all right, Rodney," she squeezed his arm. "I don't know what you need help with and I don't want to embarrass you. How about I stand outside the restroom door and if you need help just hauler and I'll find you some help."

"Okay," he nodded and went off to the restroom.

&

Once Rodney was finished in the restroom, getting through that without help, they left the infirmary. Elizabeth guided him to the cafeteria causing a slight panic when he saw where they were.

"Major Lorne and Radek are the only ones in there," Elizabeth said having looked in first.

"Okay," Rodney nodded.

Zelenka and Lorne were sitting across from each other at the same table eating their lunches.

Elizabeth took Rodney over to the food and they filled their trays. She watched him making sure he didn't take anything he'd be allergic to. It was unlikely there was anything there, but she wanted to be sure.

"Mind if we join you, gentlemen?" Elizabeth asked and put out her hand gesturing to Radek and Lorne to stay seated.

"Not at all, Ma'am," Lorne said. "Doc," he said to Rodney.

Elizabeth sat to Lorne's left while Rodney sat on her other side with Radek on his left. Weir, Lorne and Zelenka did most of the talking while Rodney ate and watched.

"Lizbeth?" Rodney's voice held a note of panic as she stood up.

"I'll be right back," she said. She went back to the food and grabbed another pudding cup. When she returned to the table she stopped to look at the scene before her. She looked at an amused Lorne. "Major, what's going on?"

"Rodney's helping Radek with his project," Lorne grinned.

Across from them Rodney was engrossed in the screen on Radek's laptop. They were talking in half sentences as if it was old times.

"I don't know," Rodney said. "I don't even know how I came up with that," the spell was broken as Rodney buried his face in his hands.

"It is all right, Rodney," Radek patted Rodney's shoulder. "Thank you for this help, it was great help."

Rodney's head came up and he looked at Radek with wide eyes. "You're welcome," his voice was hesitant and he looked at Elizabeth who gave him an encouraging smile.

"I think you've earned this," Elizabeth handed Rodney the pudding cup she retrieved.

Rodney blushed and then smiled shyly before digging into the pudding.

They returned to their quarters when Rodney finished his pudding as more people started to arrive in the cafeteria. Rodney was tired and in need of a nap anyway. Elizabeth decided a nap sounded like a good idea and figured they'd call her if there was an emergency.

That evening Elizabeth figured Rodney was not up for another trip to the cafeteria and asked someone to bring some food to their quarters.

It had been a long and eventful day and they had decided to turn in early. Something woke her and she blinked several times trying to adjust her eyes to the dark.

"John?" Her voice was quiet not having much energy for more.

"Hey, why aren't you asleep?" She could feel him crawl in bed next to her.

"I was, but you woke me," she said.

He pressed a kiss to her lips stroking the side of her face with his thumb. "How was your day?"

"Long," she slumped back against him and gave him a brief summary of the day.

"Is Rodney okay?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Test results will be ready tomorrow."

"How are you?" He asked.

"Exhausted. Worried," she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're home. I love you."

"I love you too," he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John checked the alarm clock. It was just before seven in the morning. He then looked at the sleeping form of Elizabeth. It was tempting to wake her now so they would have a few minutes together in bed before dealing with the day's responsibilities; their chief responsibility for the day being Rodney McKay.

It was their day off and John was hoping for a little alone time with Elizabeth. Maybe they could get Ronon or Teyla to spend the day with Rodney. Yesterday they had all gone to the main land spending the time with the Athosians. Two days ago Dr. Zagoran told them they couldn't find anything wrong in Rodney's test three days ago. He hadn't had a headache since that day either.

John leaned down and pressed his lips to Elizabeth's. He felt her begin to respond. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him wrapping her arms around him.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Ten to seven," he said trying to occupy her lips with his.

"We need to get up soon to get Rodney up," she said.

"Elizabeth, it's the weekend, he can sleep in," he kissed her neck.

"He needs to keep to a routine," she said giving him a little nudge. "And he has an appointment with Heightmeyer today."

"Ronon or Teyla can take him to Heightmeyer," he nibbled a path down to her collarbone.

"I'd rather be there with him for his first appointment with Heightmeyer," Elizabeth said. "Besides, she wanted us to be there for the first time."

"Fine," John sat up. He got up and left the room without a word leaving Elizabeth sitting with her mouth hanging open.

&

John and Elizabeth sat next to each other on Heightmeyer's office couch. She sat down across from them after settling Rodney in another room to work on a test she set up for him.

"I sensed a little tension between you two," Kate said.

"I thought this was supposed to be about Rodney," John said.

"It is," the psychiatrist said. "As Rodney's primary care givers the two of you need to be able to deal with your problems so as not to affect Rodney in an adverse way."

"We had a fight this morning," Elizabeth said.

John crossed his arms over his chest and slumped in his seat.

"What was the fight about?" Heightmeyer asked.

"John wanted to toss Rodney off on someone else."

John's head whipped around staring at Elizabeth. "What? We hardly get a day to ourselves."

"Rodney needs us right now," Elizabeth said.

"You and I cannot take care of Rodney alone. Ronon and Teyla have offered to help."

"Not right now," Elizabeth said.

"But…" John didn't get to finish his sentence as Rodney came back in.

"I'm finished," they could see the uncertainty in his eyes and knew he felt the tension between John and Elizabeth. "I don't think I did so good."

"I'm sure you did very well, Rodney," Heightmeyer assured. "I'd like to set up an appointment with you two," she said this to John and Elizabeth.

They told her they'd get back to her and left a few minutes later to go get some lunch.

&

When they got to the cafeteria they found Ronon, Teyla and Radek sitting together at a table. Rodney sat down next to Radek and soon they were looking at something on Radek's laptop.

"So, how was your first appointment with Dr. Heightmeyer?" Teyla asked.

"Fine," John and Elizabeth said at once. Conversation seemed to be strained from then on.

"This is Weir," Elizabeth pressed on her radio. "I'll be there in a few minutes," she looked up the others around her. "Major Lorne's team just got back; I need to speak with them. I'll see you two at home for dinner," she met John's gaze.

"Yeah," John said.

Their gaze broke and Elizabeth looked across the table.

"Rodney," Elizabeth got his attention. "I'll see you later," she squeezed his hand.

"Okay," he said before looking back at the computer.

"Let's go, Rodney," John said a few minutes later.

"But…"

"Rodney, come on," frustration was simmering under John's tone.

"Colonel, I thought Rodney might like to come to the lab with me for a little while," Radek said.

"Fine, I'll see you later," John was out of the cafeteria before any of them could say anything. He had moved so fast he didn't see Rodney's gaze drop to his lap or the looks Ronon, Teyla and Radek shared.

&

John lay on his bed trying to read a book, but found himself reading the same page several time over. He threw the book down after awhile and began pacing the room. He didn't know what to do or who to talk to.

Finally he decided to go to the gym. On his way he ran into Teyla who happened to be going the same way. "Feel like beating the crap out of me?" He asked her. "I'd say I deserve it."

"Why do you feel you deserve it?" She asked.

"I was a jerk to Elizabeth this morning and an even bigger jerk to Rodney," they were in the gym and John slumped down on one of the bench seats.

"I see," she sat down next to him. "Taking care of Rodney certainly must put a great burden upon you and Elizabeth," she said.

"Rodney's not a burden," it came out a little harsher than he had intended.

"What I am saying is with yours and Elizabeth's duties as well as your relationship, taking care of Rodney is simply adding more to your plates. You need to ask for our help. Ronon and I, as well as Dr. Zelenka, would be happy to help. Rodney is our friend too. I'm sure there are others who would be happy to help as well."

"Tell that to Elizabeth," he huffed.

Teyla stood up and looked down at him. "I do not believe beating the crap out of you today would help you. You should go home and speak to Elizabeth."

"You're right," he said standing up. He grabbed his gym bag and looked back at her. "Thanks for the metaphorical beating," she smiled at him and nodded. "And I'll see if I can't get Elizabeth to loosen the reigns on Rodney a little."

"Elizabeth is very protective of Rodney. Especially since we lost Carson."

That put a whole new perspective on things for John. Elizabeth was always particularly close to Carson and Rodney from the beginning of the expedition. Of course it made sense as she had known them the longest of any of them.

He thanked Teyla again before leaving for his quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John walked into his quarters and found Elizabeth sitting at the dinner table.

"Hey," he said walking up to her and kissing her on the temple.

"John, remind me when we agreed it would be all right for Rodney to wander around Zelenka's lab unattended?" Elizabeth asked this while still keeping her eyes on her computer screen.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "Wasn't Zelenka there with him?"

"I was referring to you or me," she looked at him then. "You just let Zelenka take him into his lab where god knows what could hurt him?"

"Come on Elizabeth," John responded. "Rodney needed to get away from us for a little while. He was having fun talking to Zelenka. Where is he now, anyway?"

"He's in his room taking a nap," she said. "Zelenka brought him back about fifteen minutes ago."

"Look Elizabeth, you need to let go a little," John said. "You and I could use a little time together."

"I'm not sure I want to spend much time with you if this is how you treat your friends," she snapped.

"Maybe if you'd let us go back to that planet, we could find out what caused this to happen to Rodney and maybe fix it."

"My decision was final, John," their voices were rising now. "It's too dangerous. We can't afford this happening to someone else."

"Stop!"

John and Elizabeth turned around and saw Rodney standing outside his bedroom door clutching his head.

"Please don't fight," Rodney cried tears slipping down his face. "I'll go. You won't have to bother with me," he crumpled to the floor still clutching his head.

John and Elizabeth looked at each other for only a second before running over to their fallen friend. John called for assistance from the infirmary.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth spoke in a quiet voice combing a hand through his hair. Tears were forming in her eyes spilling down her face.

John grabbed Rodney's hand and squeezed it. It was only a matter of minutes before Dr. Keller and her team arrived.

&

John and Elizabeth were wandering around the small waiting room waiting for news on Rodney.

"Elizabeth," John stopped and looked at his fiancée.

"What are we doing, John?" Elizabeth asked still moving.

"Elizabeth," John stepped in front of her. "Come here," he pulled her close to him holding her tight. "We're gonna get through this. We just need to ask for help."

"I know," she held him just as tightly. "You're right."

"John, Elizabeth," they looked over to see Teyla and Ronon come in. "What happened?" Teyla asked.

John explained what happened to Rodney. "I think it's time we accept your offer for help," he said to their friends.

Dr. Zagoran walked in followed by Dr. Heightmeyer. "We ran some tests," Dr. Zagoran said. "And we didn't find anything."

"Which is why I believe stress is what is bringing on these headaches," Heightmeyer explained.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm not surprised. Things have been tense today."

"I thought so," Heightmeyer said. "I think you all need to come in and see me for counseling sessions. And I think you need to let others help you," the last part was specifically directed at John and Elizabeth.

John and Elizabeth both nodded.

"Can we see him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course," Dr. Zagoran said. "He should still be awake, but he was sedated. I'd like to keep him over night for observation, but I think he can be released in the morning."

John and Elizabeth looked at Teyla and Ronon. "Go," Teyla encouraged.

The couple nodded and John wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders as they entered the room in which Rodney was resting.

Their friend was curled up on his side. His back was to them. They looked at each other for a moment and Elizabeth walked around to the other side of the bed sitting on the edge facing the head of the bed. "Rodney," she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

John looked at Elizabeth and frowned. He sat on the other side of the bed placing his hand on Rodney's arm next to Elizabeth's hand. "Rodney, what are you apologizing for?"

"Told you I was trouble," Rodney's voice was shaking.

"Maybe so," Elizabeth said. "But you're worth it."

"Don't want you to fight," Rodney said. His voice was getting weaker as the sedative was taking affect.

"I don't think we can promise never to fight again," Elizabeth said. "But we'll promise to try to not let things get bad. We don't want you hurting like this Rodney."

"I think he's asleep," John whispered.

They stayed there for several more minutes until they were told to get some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John and Elizabeth didn't get much sleep that night after leaving Rodney in the infirmary. When they went to get him in the morning, he seemed even more quiet than usual since waking up from the surgery a few weeks ago.

They were feeling a little unsure as well. They tried everything to make him feel comfortable and safe. They had lunch and dinner with Teyla and Ronon.

A few days later Heightmeyer wanted to see John, Elizabeth and Rodney. The couple talked about their fears and concerns about the future. They helped Rodney understand they cared about him and wanted what was best for him. They told him there would be times they couldn't always be around and someone else would be there for him. He didn't like that thought, but they helped him understand they would always come back for him.

Things started getting busier after that and it was time to let others help out. Ronon kept close to Rodney for the next few days with Teyla and a few others pitching in. Elizabeth agreed that Rodney could spend a few hours a day with Zelenka in the lab when the circumstances allowed.

John and Elizabeth were communicating better with each other. Their sessions with Heightmeyer while difficult managed to cut through some tough issues. What they needed now was a day to their selves.

Elizabeth was standing at the kitchen counter contemplating dinner when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a body press up against her back. A kiss was pressed to the nape of her neck. She let her head fall back against the shoulder behind her.

"When did you get home?" She asked.

Hands lifted her shirt and crawled underneath the material spreading over her stomach. She was then spun around. She wrapped her arms around John's neck and they kissed. Teeth clashed, tongues wrestled.

"Just got here," he said eventually.

John pushed her up sitting Elizabeth on the counter. He stood between her legs and pulled off her shirt.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Elizabeth said leaning in to kiss him. "Rodney could be home any minute now."

"We have plenty of time," he assured her as she yanked off his shirt.

He reached around behind her and unhooked her bra. Not taking it off yet, he let it hang on her shoulders as he massaged the tight muscles in her back while kissing her.

Elizabeth was busy too combing a path up his chest hair to his shoulders and down his back. Her hands froze. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He asked kissing her throat as he was just about to remove her bra.

"I'm home!"

"That," Elizabeth hissed, clutching her bra to her chest.

"Crap," John grabbed her and pulled her behind the counter.

"Help me with my bra," she demanded.

"Lizbeth, John," Rodney called out.

Elizabeth and John were smoothing out their shirts just as Rodney rounded the counter. "What's going on?" He asked.

"We were just thinking of what we were going to have for dinner," Elizabeth said from the floor.

"Yeah," John nodded his head.

"Aren't we having dinner with Ronon and Teyla in the cafeteria?" Rodney asked.

"Of course," Elizabeth said. "I've been so busy I forgot," she got up from the floor. "So, tell us about your day," she placed an arm around Rodney's back.

&

They were sitting at a table in the cafeteria later with Ronon and Teyla. Rodney had been going on for some time about his day. Spending time in the lab even though he didn't understand most of it anymore was doing wonders for him. He was animated and smiling. His speech was much clearer too. There was almost no stuttering. It would only happen when he came to more complex terms.

"Rodney, you better eat your food or it will get cold," Elizabeth cut in.

"Oh," he looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today," Elizabeth added.

"I was thinking of traveling to the mainland on our day off," Teyla said.

"Yeah, I thought I'd go with her," Ronon put in.

"I was thinking of staying over night," Teyla continued. "And I was wondering if Rodney was interested in coming as well."

"What about John and Lizbeth?" Rodney asked.

The pair in question shared a glance before looking at Teyla who was wearing what could only be described as a face of mischief. It was very subtle, but it was there. They shared another look and then turned to Rodney.

"You spend so much time with us, Rodney," Elizabeth began. "I think Ronon and Teyla may like to spend some time with you themselves."

Rodney looked over at Ronon and Teyla almost shyly.

"Elizabeth is right," Teyla said. "Ronon and I would very much enjoy your company, Rodney."

"Yeah," Ronon gave Rodney's back a good pat.

"Okay," Rodney agreed.

&

John had Rodney's over night bag slung over his shoulder as he was following his friend to the Jumper bay. Elizabeth was walking along side Rodney with her arm around his.

"I'm sure you'll have a good time, Rodney," Elizabeth said.

John handed the bag to Ronon who was putting things in the back of the Jumper while Elizabeth was saying goodbye to Rodney.

"We'll see you for lunch tomorrow," Elizabeth said looking at Teyla for conformation.

"Yes," the Athosian said.

Elizabeth gave Rodney a hug.

"Elizabeth, he's just going to the mainland," John said. "Come on McKay," he put his arm around his friend's shoulders in a half hug.

Lorne came out of the Jumper. "Are we ready to go?"

John and Elizabeth waved after they had all gotten into the Jumper and watched them go.

"You know he's gonna hate it, right?" John asked Elizabeth.

"The fresh air will do him good," Elizabeth said.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"I think I can come up with a few ideas," she smirked.

&

John was rather surprised when he was shoved up against the door of their quarters moments after entering. Elizabeth covered his lips with hers and pressed her body up against his.

"That's a good start," John said when she moved away.

"How about we try out the kitchen counter again," she suggested. "Hopefully we won't get interrupted this time."

"I really like how you think," John said letting her lead the way.

&

"Why don't we move to our bed," Elizabeth was sprawled over John who was lying on the kitchen floor on his back. Their table cloth was the only thing keeping the chill away from their naked bodies.

"You may have to help me up," John said. "I think I pulled something."

Elizabeth grinned helping him off the floor. They rushed off to their bed and climbed in under the covers.

"Now what?" John asked.

"We nap," Elizabeth said snuggling up to John.

As luck would have it, the couple was not disturbed for the rest of the day. They stayed in their quarters lazing around making love, watching movies and just enjoying each others company.

It wasn't until the next morning that they left their quarters and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"We should think about our wedding," Elizabeth said over breakfast.

John raised an eyebrow. "I was beginning to wonder."

"Oh?"

He shrugged. "The last time we talked about it was the night I proposed."

"I do still want to marry you," she said.

He smiled at her stealing a quick kiss before anyone noticed.

She opened her mouth to say something and stuck her index up in the air. "This is Weir. Thank you," she looked at John. "They're back from the mainland."

"Already?" He asked.

She looked at her watch. "It's after eleven. We slept in if you remember."

"I wouldn't exactly call it sleeping in," he smirked as they got up to meet their friends in the Jumper bay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John's eyes snapped open. Something had woken him up. He listened for a moment and heard some banging. He looked over at the other side of the bed and saw it was empty. He frowned for a moment before remembering Elizabeth was staying in Kate Heightmeyer's quarters.

Kate had gotten some romantic notions in her head and insisted John could not see Elizabeth until tomorrow when they met at the alter. The two women and Teyla had spent the evening together as an impromptu bachelorette party. Elizabeth had asked Teyla to be her Maid of Honor and Kate to be a Bride's Maid.

John had spent the evening with Rodney, Ronon, Zelenka and Lorne. It was a much quieter bachelor party than his first one and John was rather grateful. His first one he had gotten drunk and was hung over the next day which happened to be his wedding day. He figured he should have had a clue about the future of that marriage from that experience alone.

John then heard glass breaking and got up. He went to the closet and pulled out the small safe taking out his 9mm. Days before Rodney had moved in to John and Elizabeth's quarters, John decided he needed to get a safe for his sidearm.

He walked out of his room holding his gun low. It was dark, but he could hear noises coming from the kitchen. He entered the room and reaching out for the light, he pointed his gun.

His heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest; inches from the barrel of the gun was Rodney's head. John's entire body froze for a moment before his hand holding the gun went limp and it dropped to his side.

The next thing he did surprised both of them. He put his gun down on the counter and grabbing hold of Rodney, John pulled him into a hug. He held on for a long moment. He then pushed Rodney back holding him at arms length by the shoulders. "What the hell were you doing? Do you have any idea how close I came to shooting you?"

Rodney's lower lip began to quiver and tears started leaking out. "I'm sorry," he stuttered out.

John sighed and pulled Rodney in for another hug. They stayed that way until he could feel Rodney calm down. He pulled back enough to look at Rodney. His friend looked miserable. "All right, stay here. I'm just going to put my gun away and I'll be right back."

He went into his room and locked his gun away. Turning around, he jumped about two feet off the floor. Rodney was barely two inches away from him. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"I's scared," Rodney said. "Had a bad dream."

"Why didn't you come wake me?" John asked.

"Didn't want to bother you. You need your sleep for tomorrow."

John wrapped an arm around Rodney's shoulders. "Hey, you're my Best Man; if something's bothering you, you should tell me. You want to talk about it?" Rodney shook his head. "Are you ready to go back to bed?"

Rodney shook his head vigorously. "No, I don't want to go back there. Please don't leave me there," tears looked ready to threaten again.

John looked at his friend and sighed. "All right."

&

John opened one eye and saw a large blurry figure standing over him. Whatever was standing there was back lit by the sun shining through the window. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes.

"Ronon?"

"Sheppard," the Satedan said in that low gravely voice of his. "Should I tell your fiancée the wedding's off?"

"What?" John's voice sounded a little panicked. "Am I late?" He grabbed his clock and saw he had plenty of time before the ceremony. "Damn it Ronon. What the hell's going on?" He looked at the other man's face and saw that mischievous glint in his eyes and then he nodded over behind John.

The Colonel frowned and looked over his shoulder. Rodney was laying flat on his stomach, arms pulled close to his sides with his head turned away from them. John turned back to Ronon and rolled his eyes. "He had a bad dream last night and didn't want to be alone."

"He okay?" Ronon's tone was serious now.

"Yeah," John said smiling fondly at Rodney's sleeping figure. He turned back to Ronon and eyed him with a glint of amusement. "You're taking the giving the bride away role a little too seriously."

"I like Elizabeth," Ronon grinned showing his teeth.

John sniffed. "Everyone likes Elizabeth. What about me?"

"We like you too. It's just that everyone will be lining up to kick your ass if you hurt her," Ronon said.

"What if she hurts me?" John pouted.

"She wouldn't," Ronon smirked.

"Oh har har," John said. "Would you just help me wake up the sleeping log in my bed?"

&

John's arms were wrapped around his wife's waist. He kept running that through his mind. His wife. The day had been perfect. They had decided to hold the wedding on the mainland having only those that would be in the wedding party.

Teyla and Elizabeth with a small security team headed by Lorne had gone to a planet Teyla was familiar with where they could hopefully find the right dresses for the wedding. They found an off white silk dress. It had a high collar in the back, long sleeves and dipped down in the front showing off just a little cleavage. The back was long trailing behind about a foot. The front hem was just at the ankle. They found two dresses of similar color and fabric reaching the ankle but not trailing behind.

John had fidgeted in his uniform waiting for his bride while Rodney did the same while constantly checking his pocket to make sure the ring was still there.

The reception was held back on Atlantis where everyone on the expedition was invited. People had come and gone throughout the next several hours eating and dancing for a little while until they would have to return to their duties.

"Ronon told me he caught you and Rodney in bed together this morning," Elizabeth said.

They were in their quarters now dancing to some soft music. Rodney was staying at Ronon's for the next couple of nights.

John had his jacket and tie off. He rolled his eyes. "I'm never gonna live this one down, am I?"

"No," she laughed.

"You are an evil woman, Mrs. Sheppard," he said kissing her.

She let out a happy sigh. "Mrs. Sheppard. I kind of like the sound of that. Not that I'll hear it much."

"Care to move this party into the bedroom, Mrs. Sheppard?"

"You're not gonna continue calling me that all night are you?"

He tugged her towards the bedroom. "I love you, Elizabeth," John said some time later as they lay in each other's arms and Elizabeth smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John was heading down a hall in Atlantis toward Zelenka's lab where he would retrieve Rodney for dinner. It had been a month since John and Elizabeth's wedding and things were starting to smooth out; which of course had John paranoid as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

He and Elizabeth had discussed children before getting married. Actually it was two conversations. One was pre Rodney brain injury and the second was post Rodney brain injury. Pre-RBI as they dubbed it, they had decided they wanted to start soon even being cut off from Earth. Post RBI they decided to wait and see.

Rodney was a full time commitment. There were days when they felt they were taking care of a young child in the body of a thirty-eight year old man. Other days he was very self sufficient.

John came to the lab and walked in after opening the door. He saw Zelenka with his back to him standing in front of a scientist John was not familiar with. They were standing rather close speaking in hushed tones.

John cleared his throat and Radek whirled around. "Colonel, what can I do for you?"

"I just came by to get Rodney for dinner," John looked around the room. There was a tall work table in the room. He didn't see Rodney anywhere and there was no other doors to exit other than the one he had entered.

"Umm, Dr…Dr. Weir was here several minutes ago. She said she wanted to walk Rodney to the cafeteria."

John frowned and looked at the scientist for a moment. The other scientist was standing directly behind Radek and he hadn't said a word. "Yeah," John nodded his head. "We've both been pretty busy today," John offered a smile. "You know how it is keeping track of Rodney and who has him."

"Of course," Radek agreed.

"I'll let you two get back to work," John waved at them and walked out of the lab.

Once he turned a corner and was out of the hall he reached for his radio. "Elizabeth?"

"John, are you and Rodney on your way to the cafeteria?" She responded.

He debated with himself how to handle this for a second. On the one hand he didn't want to tell her he suspected someone was holding Radek hostage and something may have happened to Rodney. That would send her into panic. She was so protective of Rodney, it had taken a lot of time for her to let go a little and allow him to spend time with Radek in his lab during the day. On the other if he didn't tell her the truth she would find out anyway and never forgive him.

"John?"

"Elizabeth, something's going on in Zelenka's lab. Rodney wasn't there when I went in and Zelenka told me you came and got him. There was another scientist there with Radek, but he didn't say anything. I wasn't getting a good vibe from him either."

"Okay, I'll…umm…damn it…"

"Elizabeth, I'm gonna contact Lorne, Teyla and Ronon. Then I'm gonna get someone to see if there is still video feed in the lab."

There was a moment of silence before Elizabeth responded. "You might need me to talk to this person. Maybe I can talk him out of whatever he's doing before anyone gets hurt."

"Elizabeth, it's gonna be okay," he tried to reassure her, but he wasn't so sure himself.

"Let's just do this," she said.

John then did just as he said he would. His team, Elizabeth and Lorne were standing around him a few minutes later in another lab. He was beginning to question his plans as Ronon looked ready to break something (most likely that as yet unknown scientist in Zelenka's lab) in two.

"Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard," Dr. Simpson came up next to the two. "Dr. McKay's subcutaneous tracker indicates he is in Dr. Zelenka's lab. There is a closet in the room it looks like he may be in. There is still video feed from the lab. Only visual."

They nodded accepting the laptop showing the video fee. "That's Dr. Timothy Warner," Elizabeth said. "I remember talking to him after Rodney put him on his list last time we were on Earth."

"What's he like?" John asked.

"Polite, humble, respects authority, a hard worker," Elizabeth rattled off the man's traits.

"I don't think you're gonna talk this guy out of anything, Elizabeth," John said. "Did he even pass his psych evaluation?"

They looked at the video and the scientist had a 9mm pointed at Zelenka. He seemed to be yelling at Radek. The gun was moving quite a bit making everyone watching nervous.

"What do you suggest, Colonel?" Elizabeth's frustration could be heard in the tone of her voice and the choice of her words.

"I think Lorne should go in there and tell Radek he's needed for something off world," John said. "Then Lorne can assess the situation better."

"I could just go in and shoot the guy," Ronon suggested getting several odd looks. "I'd put my gun on stun," he sounded slightly affronted.

"But what if he fires first?" Elizabeth asked.

"He won't," there was a gleam in Ronon's eyes as he gripped his gun at his side.

John and Elizabeth looked at each other for a moment. "Lorne," John spoke first. "I want you to go in there like I said, but I want Ronon to go in after you've gotten Zelenka away from the line of fire," John looked back at Elizabeth who nodded.

Things moved fast after that. They watched as Lorne stepped into the lab and started talking with Zelenka. The major managed to move Zelenka a few steps away from the other scientist and that was when John gave Ronon the signal to go in.

The Satedan had Dr. Warner stunned into unconsciousness within seconds. John, Elizabeth and Teyla rushed past Ronon and Lorne who were carrying the unconscious scientist out and into the infirmary.

They found Radek opening the closet door as they entered. Huddled in the small space was Rodney. His knees were raised up against his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. Silent tears were spilling down his face as he bit his lower lip making it bleed a little.

"Rodney," they all said at once causing him to whimper and then look even more terrified.

Elizabeth shooed everyone back. Teyla had to tug on John's shirt to get him to comply to Elizabeth's silent command.

"Rodney," Elizabeth knelt down in front of Rodney. "You're safe now, Rodney. We just want to take you home now."

Rodney pulled his hand up and began to reach out to Elizabeth's. They heard a slight commotion at the door and Rodney's hand jerked back toward him. "It's all right Rodney honey," Elizabeth tried.

"You can check him out when we get him home," she could hear John speaking to Drs. Keller and Heightmeyer. "But I'm warning you, you upset him more than he is, I'm kicking you out so fast you're heads'll be spinning."

Things quieted down then. "Rodney," Elizabeth reached out again with a single hand. Rodney looked at that hand for several seconds before trying again with his own hand. She let out a relieved breath when he had taken her hand. "Come on now," she coaxed some more.

Rodney crawled out of the storage space and collapsed against Elizbeth releasing a torrent of tears. She wrapped her arms around him holding on tight. She could see John kneel down next to her and felt Rodney tense when John placed a hand on his friend's back. She placed a kiss on the top of Rodney's head holding him just a little tighter and he seemed to relax just a little.

It was several minutes before Rodney would move. When they got back to their quarters, Rodney collapsed into his bed exhausted. It was late so Elizabeth decided to have a meeting in the morning to find out what all had happened and why.

John and Elizabeth were in various spots on Rodney's bed waiting for their friend to fall asleep. Just when they thought he had drifted off he would grab onto one of them as they moved not wanting them to leave. In the end they took turns sitting on the edge of the bed next to Rodney letting him hold their hand. When the other was not taking their turn they were sitting in the chair in the room attempting to sleep.

&

The next day it was early in the morning when Elizabeth entered the briefing room. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she was moving slowly.

"Elizabeth, how is Rodney this morning?" Teyla asked. She, Ronon and Radek were seated when Elizabeth arrived.

Elizabeth rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked down at her hands for a moment. She raised her head and gave the three people before her a sad smile. "He's scared to death. He hasn't said anything yet. He almost wouldn't let me leave this morning. John had to promise to stay and I had to promise I would be back soon."

There was a long silence that followed before Elizabeth started the meeting.

"So Radek, can you tell us what happened yesterday?"

The scientist swallowed. "There is not much to tell. Rodney was on the other side of the work bench picking something off the floor when Dr. Warner entered. I saw the gun immediately and he started yelling demanding to speak to Rodney. He must have scared Rodney because Rodney slipped into the closet behind him. It was just luck that Dr. Warner wasn't looking at the time."

"Why did Dr. Warner want to see Rodney?" Elizabeth asked.

"A few weeks before Rodney's brain injury he had refused to allow Dr. Warner to continue on some research on a device. Dr. Warner was now demanding to have access to the device," Radek shook his head. "It was odd really."

"What about it was odd?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dr. Warner had not objected originally when Rodney denied him access to the device," Radek explained.

Dr. Keller entered the conference room then. "Dr. Weir," she said and greeted the rest. "We finished our tests on Dr. Warner."

"Did you find anything?" Elizabeth asked.

Keller nodded. "Dr. Warner's brain chemistry was way off. He seems to be returning to normal this morning and he doesn't have any memories of what happened last night."

"What could have caused this?" Teyla asked.

"We're not sure," Keller said.

"I will look into what he had been working on," Radek said.

"Will Dr. Warner return to normal?" Elizabeth asked.

Keller nodded her head. "His brain chemistry is starting to even out to normal levels."

"Is there anything else?" Elizabeth asked. With murmurs of no she nodded her head. "All right, I'll be spending the rest of the day at home. If there are any emergencies or new information let me know immediately."

&

John was propped up on his bed reading a book occasionally looking over to his left where Rodney slept curled up in a ball. He figured it would be more comfortable to move in here than stay in Rodney's room.

"John," he heard spoken in his ear.

"Elizabeth?" He asked. "You about done?"

"I was on my way home when a situation came to my attention," she said.

"What's the situation?" John straightened up.

"Dr. Warner escaped the infirmary."

John had to bite his tongue to hold back the anger. It would not do to wake Rodney up now. "How the hell did this happen?" His voice was soft, but forceful.

"I don't know, but someone's going to have an earful when I'm through with them. It gets worse."

"Don't tell me," he said rubbing his forehead.

"He got a hold of a gun," she said.

"Son of a…" Rodney shifted and John stayed still and quiet until he was sure his friend wasn't waking up. "I'll get Lorne to stay with Rodney."

"I've got Lorne leading the search," Elizabeth said. "You need to stay with Rodney; you know he won't want anyone else right now."

"What about his subcutaneous tracking device?" John asked.

"Zelenka can't get a fix on it." John could hear the frustration in his wife's voice.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"In the control room," she said. "I'm perfectly safe. Just keep Rodney and yourself safe."

"All right, keep me posted."

"How is Rodney doing anyway?" She asked.

John looked over at his friend. His face was peaceful and looked to be free of the dreams that had been plaguing him all night. "He's asleep."

"Good," she paused. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah," he sighed slumping back into his pillow.

A few seconds later he got up making sure Rodney was still asleep and walked over to the closet. Opening it up, he got his sidearm. He then placed it on the night stand and returned to the bed.

Some time later John felt movement next to him. He looked over to see Rodney rubbing his eyes.

"Have a good nap?" John asked.

Rodney just shrugged. "Where's Lizbeth?"

"She had some things she needed to take care of before coming home. Hey, you hungry?"

"No," Rodney shook his head.

"Come on, you need to eat anyway," he slipped his gun in his holster and nudged Rodney out the door.

&

John was cleaning up their lunch while Rodney was sitting at the table studying the flash cards Heightmeyer had given him. They consisted of pictures and words as well as simple math equations.

The door chimed. "I'll get it," Rodney said.

John froze for a split second. "Wait, Rodney," he was in the middle of the living room when he saw Dr. Warner holding Rodney with his left arm and a gun in his right hand pointing at Rodney's head.

"Dr. Warner," John tried to keep his voice calm and steady.

"Don't," the gun in Warner's hand jerked toward John when he tried to get his own gun.

John pulled his hands up. "Dr. please put the gun down. Dr. McKay was just doing his job when he wouldn't allow you to continue your research. He's responsible for many lives," he was tempted to look at Rodney, but couldn't bear to see the fear in his friend's eyes right now.

"No," the scientist warned. "He refused to allow me to continue because he was afraid I could do something he couldn't."

John heard a whimper from Rodney and looked at the frightened eyes and then saw Warner's arm around Rodney's neck had tightened. "Dr. you're hurting him."

"I should have been given his position in the first place. I figure Zelenka will fold under the pressure soon enough," Warner pressed the gun to Rodney's temple.

"No!" John moved forward not know what he was doing. The gun went off and John was pushing Rodney to the floor. "Rodney?" John scrambled up and off his friend having tackled him. He reached out with shaking hands. He looked and felt around for the bullet wound and found nothing.

"Rodney?" He asked again this time his voice scared and unsure. Then Rodney released a great sob saying John's name. John grabbed a hold of his friend and held him tight.

He looked over Rodney's shoulder and saw Dr. Warner curled up in pain. "Lorne, this is Sheppard, I need you in my quarters now. It's safe for Dr. Weir too," when he received confirmation his second in command was on his way he cut off the link and continued to hold on to Rodney.

When Elizabeth got home she had collapsed to the floor with the two men. After awhile they got an unresisting Rodney ready for bed. It was going to be another long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

John stepped out of Rodney's bedroom and crossed the living room sitting down on the couch where Teyla and Ronon sat waiting.

"How's he doing?" Ronon asked.

"He's scared of his own shadow," John said. "He leaves his room as little as possible."

It had been two weeks since the incident with Dr. Warner. Warner had been cleared for the past couple of days now and was doing his best to avoid everyone. Zelenka had yet to figure out what had caused the scientist to go crazy.

It was team night, something they did every other week if they could. The four of them would usually watch a movie together. Elizabeth sometimes joined them, but she understood the need for the four of them to do something together. So she was either working or would spend the evening with Kate Heightmeyer. And some nights it would just be a boys' night with John Ronon and Rodney while Teyla joined Elizabeth and Kate. Tonight Elizabeth was helping Zelenka with some interpretation on something they had found in the database.

"He does not want to join us tonight?" Teyla asked.

"Fraid not," John said. "I told him he could even pick the movie."

"If I may?" Teyla got up from the couch after John waved his hand toward his collection of DVDs. She looked through the movies and found the container marked with Rodney's name. After a minute she pulled out a DVD case and handed it to John.

"Batman?" John asked.

"Maybe he will hear us watching it and wish to join us," she said.

John shrugged and put the DVD in his computer.

They were about twenty minutes into the movie when they heard a door open. They turned as one and saw Rodney standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He looked around himself several times. He then took a step out and again looked around himself.

His friends stayed silent watching him and waiting. Each one sent out a thought or prayer he would come and sit with them.

An eternity passed before he was standing next to the couch. "Rodney, you want to watch the movie with us?" John asked.

Rodney looked around one more time before settling on the three people before him. "Okay," he said.

They all moved making a space between John and Ronon. Rodney sat down between them. His body was tense as he sat up straight. John patted Rodney on the shoulder and encouraged him to sit back against the cushions. After a moment Rodney relaxed back and John started the movie over again.

By the time the movie was finished it was getting late. Ronon and Teyla stood up and stretched.

"Someone want to help me here?" John was whispering.

"I wouldn't want to wake him," Ronon smirked looking down at John sitting on the couch. Rodney was asleep. His head was resting on John's right shoulder and his arms were wrapped around John's right arm.

"Guys," John pleaded.

"Wha…" Rodney blinked open his eyes. "Did I miss it?" He frowned.

"Sorry buddy," John patted his friend's arm. "We'll watch some other time when you're not so tired. In the meantime I think it's your bedtime."

"Do I have too?" He whined.

"Yes you do. Come on," he helped Rodney up and guided him to his room where he helped him get ready for bed. A few minutes later he opened the door to Ronon and Teyla. "He wanted to say goodnight to you two."

They entered Rodney's room. Teyla sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks for picking that movie, Teyla," Rodney said in a shy voice.

"You are welcome, Rodney," she touched her forehead to his for a brief moment. "Have a good night's sleep."

"Night, McKay," Ronon kneeling on the floor next to Rodney's bed. Rodney leaned over and hugged Ronon. Rodney surprised the Satedan months ago when he hugged him after their first team night after Rodney's brain injury.

"I'll be right back, Rodney," John said. "I'm just going to walk them to the door."

The three teammates walked out to the living room. "How are you and Elizabeth doing?" Teyla asked.

"We're doing fine," John said.

"How are you coping with Rodney's fears?" She asked.

"It's getting better," John said. "For the last week Rodney's mostly been sleeping alone in his room."

"Mostly?" Ronon asked.

John shook his head. "A couple nights ago I woke up to find Rodney standing next to my side of the bed. Scared ten years off me," he shrugged. "He had a bad dream and we ended up scooting over to make room for him. So there I was in the middle of the bed with Elizabeth to my right and Rodney to my left. It's a miracle no one fell to the floor during the night."

His friends smiled amused at the situation if not the reason for it. John walked them to the door and said goodnight. When he closed the door he reached for his radio.

"Elizabeth, it's John. You coming home soon?"

"John, sorry," he heard over his earpiece. "I'm still helping Radek. This may take a while…just a second," there was silence for a moment and then John could hear some murmurs. "John, I can't talk now. Don't wait up," he was going to say something, but the connection was broken.

Something was going on. John could hear the tension in his wife's voice.

"John?" Rodney was standing in his bedroom doorway. "When's Lizbeth coming home?"

"It looks like it could be a while," John said.

"John," Rodney's voice was hesitant this time. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

God that always sounded weird to John. "Umm, sure."

Rodney followed John into his and Elizabeth's room. He lay down on the side he had slept in two nights ago.

John looked at his watch and wondered when Elizabeth would get home and what she was working on. He was tempted to go find her himself, but decided against it when he looked over at his friend curled up in a tight ball.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Something woke John. He opened his eyes and he could see sunlight peaking through the blinds. He heard a noise and looked around finding Elizabeth walking up to the bed.

"Hey," he said when she sat down on the edge of the bed. "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning," she whispered. "Did Rodney have a bad dream last night?"

John turned to look at his friend now sleeping on his stomach, head turned away from John. "More of a preemptive move," he said. "Did you just get home?"

She nodded. "I need to tell you something. Why don't we go out to the living room."

John frowned, but followed her out of the room. "You're not gonna tell me you and Zelenka are having a torrid affair are you?" He smirked.

"What?" She shook her head and frowned before it hit her what he said. She rolled her eyes. "No need to worry about that; Radek's dating someone I think."

"Anyone I know?"

"Probably not," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, so what is going on?" He looked at her more seriously.

"It looks like we may be able to contact Earth," she said.

John just stared for a long moment. "Wow," he said at last.

"Yeah," she agreed.

She sighed. "Don't get me wrong," she began. "Because I'd certainly like to see my mother and I have no doubt much of the expedition has family they would like to see. I just…" she trailed off and paced the room. "We have to tell Jeannie Miller, Rodney's sister, what happened to him," she stopped and looked at her husband. "She'll probably want him to come back to Earth."

John sank to the couch. "He'd be better off on Earth."

"What?" She looked at him stunned. "I didn't expect you to say that so easily."

"Believe me, that was not easy," he said looking at her.

Elizabeth dropped down onto the couch next to John. "We have to tell him."

"Lizbeth?" They looked over toward their room to see Rodney coming out.

Elizabeth stood up and put on a smile. She walked over to Rodney and hugged him. "Did you have a nice time with Ronon, Teyla and John last night?"

"Yeah, but I fell asleep before the movie was over," he frowned.

"I'm sure they'd be willing to watch it again when you're not so tired," she walked Rodney over to the couch where they sat down next to John.

"Lizbeth, why didn't you come home last night?" Rodney asked.

"I had to help Radek with a lot of translations," she looked at John for a moment and then had a thought. "You have an appointment with Dr. Heightmeyer today, don't you," she was looking at Rodney when she said this.

Rodney shrugged his shoulders. "I think so."

Elizabeth grabbed her Palm Pilot and looked at their schedule. "Yep, here it is at one thirty. I thought John and I could tag along today."

"Okay," Rodney said. "I need to take a shower."

John stood up. "All right, let's get you showered and dressed. Then we can have some breakfast."

"I think I'm going to take a nap then," Elizabeth said.

John leaned over and gave Elizabeth a lingering kiss on the mouth. When he straightened up he saw a sour look on Rodney's face. John rolled his eyes. "Come on," he nudged Rodney (who laughed) forward.

Elizabeth watched them for a moment and smiled at their antics. When they were out of the room her smile fell.

&

"Rodney, John and I need to tell you something," Elizabeth was sitting on one side of Rodney while John was on the other side. They were in Heightmeyer's office and she was sitting across from them.

Rodney looked at the two people next to him and tensed.

"Rodney, Radek and I discovered a way to contact Earth. I'll be trying tomorrow morning," Elizabeth explained.

"You want to send me back to Earth," Rodney said.

"We don't want to send you back to Earth," John said. "But it is much safer there."

Elizabeth couldn't help the glare she gave her husband over Rodney's shoulder. "Rodney, I'm going to have your sister contacted. She needs to know what happened to you. She may want you to return to Earth."

"But what if I don't want to go?" They could see Rodney curling in on himself wrapping his arms around himself.

"I'm afraid it would be out of our hands," Elizabeth said.

"We just want what's best for you, Rodney," John put in.

"Noo!" Rodney was breathing heavily. Tears were spilling down his cheeks and his face was turning red.

"Rodney," Elizabeth tried to grab him, but he pushed her away.

He stumbled to the floor. John grabbed hold of him wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulders. "Rodney, calm down. Breathe," but Rodney continued to struggle. John continued to hold on.

"No, let me go," Rodney cried. "You don't want me here."

"Damn it, Rodney," John could feel the fight in Rodney run down. His friend slumped in his arms and John got them back on the couch.

Rodney moved over to the corner of the couch and curled up in a ball. Silent tears continued down his face.

Kate nodded over to the other end of the room silently asking John and Elizabeth over.

"That went well," John grumbled.

"You could have been a little more reassuring," Elizabeth said just managing to keep her voice down.

"There was no perfect way to tell Rodney," Kate put in. "Just try to be as reassuring as possible reminding him he is wanted."

"I somehow doubt he's going to want to come with us now," Elizabeth said to her husband.

"Don't put this on me," John shot back. "I'm only doing what's best for him. This is not a place for him. God only knows what kind of horrific technology we'll find next or when the Assurans will find us again. Or the Wraith for that matter."

"I guess children are out too," Elizabeth said turning away from John.

"I think I've had all the parenting I could handle," John said.

"Where's Rodney?" Kate asked.

"What?" Elizabeth looked over to an empty couch.

John swore. "Zelenka, this is Sheppard, I need you to pinpoint Rodney's location."

"Sheppard, McKay just showed up at my door," it was Ronon.

"Zelenka, never mind," John looked at the two women. "He showed up at Ronon's."

&

When they got there Teyla had just arrived as well. They explained how they were able to contact Earth and what happened with Rodney. Ronon didn't take it well when he realized they would most likely be sending Rodney back to Earth. Teyla was not very happy to learn of this either, but accepted and understood their reasons.

Rodney wasn't saying anything. It took a lot of coaxing, but John and Elizabeth managed to convince him to return to their quarters with them.

&

During Elizabeth's first contact with Gen. Landry in over six months, she learned the Apollo had lost contact with Atlantis and had to limp back to Earth taking almost a month to get there.

The SGC didn't have a ZPM so there would be no new arrivals anytime soon. Col. Caldwell would however be arriving on the Daedalus as soon as possible with some more military backup. The IOA wanted Caldwell to have a greater presence on Atlantis. Elizabeth would still hold a leadership role giving Caldwell more influence in the military side of things.

In all this time they had been cut off from Earth, they hadn't heard anything more of the Assurans. Elizabeth had created a few new alliances for them.

During her conversation with Landry she had informed him of Rodney's condition and asked that he get a hold of Rodney's sister.

Upon hearing of this contact with Earth, some of the expedition had requested leave. For some: temporary, others: not so much.

Dr. Timothy Warner was the first who asked for permanent leave and he asked that it happen upon their first contact with Earth.

It was now just a matter of waiting to hear from Rodney's sister. Atlantis would be making another contact with Earth in a week.

It was already getting tense in the city the day Elizabeth had spoken with Landry. John was insistent that they send Rodney back regardless of what Jeannie Miller had to say. Elizabeth was having a hard time with what he was saying. Six months ago she would have been the first to say they needed to send Rodney back to Earth if they could, but now she could not let go.

Rodney was miserable fearing losing his home and at the same time unhappy with where he was as tensions continued between John and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth lay in bed three nights after contacting Earth. John was off world with his team and had been gone for most of the day. They had missed their check in five hours ago and she was worried. She had sent a team less than an hour ago and hadn't heard anything yet.

Not finding sleep, she got up and pulled on her robe. She went out to the living room and looked around. She saw her laptop and carried it over to the couch. Going through the movies they had she looked for something light and fun.

She found something she liked and put it into the computer. She put the computer on the coffee table and curled up on the couch.

A few minutes into the movie she heard a door open. "Lizbeth."

Elizabeth looked over at Rodney coming out of his room. "Rodney, are you all right?" She stood up and met him half way.

"Bad dream," he said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked guiding him over to the couch.

He sat down and was silent for a moment. "You sent me back to Earth and I was all alone," he squeezed his eyes shut as if to stop the flow of tears, but they came anyway.

"Oh honey," Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him pulling his head to her shoulder. "We'd never do that to you. You know we love you and just want what's best for you," she carded her fingers through his hair. "I know it hasn't been easy being around John and me the last couple of days. But as much as I want you to stay, I think John's right; you would be safer on Earth."

"I don't wanna go," he started to cry in earnest.

Elizabeth held him tighter. "I know," she could feel her own tears slipping down her face. "I don't want you to go either."

She continued to hold onto him feeling his whole body shake. Her shoulder became more and more soaked as his tears continued to flow. She forgot the movie as it played softly in the background.

&

John walked into his apartment feeling exhausted. Their hosts had taken them on a long hike and got them lost. When they made it back to the city he decided to go home and surprise Elizabeth.

He knew he had been a jerk the last couple of days. Part of him still felt it was best to send Rodney back to Earth as much as that idea hurt. But his reaction had come out of fear for Rodney and he hadn't handled it well at all. He didn't want Rodney's last memories of this place to be of tension and anger between the two people he spent most of his time with.

He looked over at the couch and spotted the two figures curled up together. They were both asleep. Rodney had his head resting on Elizabeth's shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Her head was resting atop his.

John stepped closer and his heart sunk. He could see they had both been crying. He walked over behind the couch and kneeled down on the floor. He then wrapped an arm around each of his friends and rested his head on the back of the couch next to theirs.

Elizabeth woke up startled. "John?"

"Hey," he whispered placing a kiss on her temple.

"Lizbeth," Rodney's sleepy voice called out.

"Rodney, John's home," Elizabeth said.

"Oh," Rodney peered up at John.

John winced at the look on his friend's face. He sighed and stood up walking around the couch. Making waving motions with his hands he got them to move apart and then sat down between them. Wrapping his arm around each one's shoulders he pulled them close to him.

"I've been an ass," John's words broke the silence. "Can you two forgive me?"

Elizabeth and Rodney traded looks. A silent communication seemed to take place.

"Well we had already accepted that you were an ass," Rodney said sounding like the old Rodney for a moment. And that always caught them off guard.

Pulling himself together, John wrapped his arm around Rodney's neck in a loose headlock. For a moment he looked like he was going to give Rodney a noogie, but surprised him with a kiss on the top of the head.

"Eww, I think I'd rather have a knuckle to the head," Rodney complained.

John grinned. "Gotta keep you on your toes, buddy."

"I think we could all use some sleep," Elizabeth had her arms wrapped around John's middle and her head was resting on his shoulder.

They got Rodney to bed and sat down on the edge of it while he got settled.

"Rodney, you know how we feel about you," it was John speaking surprising all of them. He was not one for talking about his feelings.

"Yeah, you love me in the way a friend feels about another friend," Rodney said rolling his eyes.

John gave him a self-deprecating smile.

"Rodney, you're no better than John is when it comes to expressing your feelings," Elizabeth chastised.

Both men looked at her chagrinned.

"Look Rodney, we just want you safe," John said.

"I know," Rodney said. "I forget things and get confused. I can't use a gun anymore. Scares the hell out of me anyway. Maths and science are all messed up in my head. I'm an emotional wreck most of the time. And I understand if Jeannie wants me to come back to Earth there's not much you can do about it even if you wanted to."

They winced at the last part of that last sentence. "It's not a question of whether we want you to stay or not," Elizabeth said. "We want you to stay, but we're not sure it's the best thing for you."

"I know," Rodney said. "When will you hear from Jeannie?"

"In a couple of days I'll be contacting Landry. He'll probably have spoken with her by then," Elizabeth said.

"Okay," Rodney said.

They said their goodnights and John and Elizabeth departed for their bed.

John crawled in next to her a few minutes later wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to his front.

"We're going to need to have a long talk," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah," John said.

They stayed silent for a long time.

"God, it almost felt like we had the old Rodney back tonight," John said.

"I know," Elizabeth turned in John's arms wrapping her arms around him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elizabeth opened the door of her and John's apartment letting their guests in. Teyla and Ronon entered. No words were said as Elizabeth gestured for them to sit. John was standing next to the couch when they sat down. He and Elizabeth took their own seats in the sectional.

"I take it you have news," Teyla said at last.

"Jeannie asked we send Rodney back to Earth as soon as possible," Elizabeth stated.

"When?" Ronon asked.

"Tomorrow morning John and I are going back with him," Elizabeth raised a hand as Ronon and Teyla were about to speak. "The Apollo has been repaired and has a ZPM. We will return on it in a couple of weeks. We thought we'd fly to my mother's before going to Jeannie's," Elizabeth looked up at them as her composure looked ready to crumble at any moment.

"We'd bring you along," John jumped in taking Elizabeth's clasped hands in his. "But the powers that be nixed that idea."

"We understand," Teyla offered. "Where is Rodney now?"

"He's with Kate Heightmeyer," Elizabeth said.

"Does he know?" Ronon asked.

"We haven't told him," John said. "But he knows."

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Teyla asked.

"No actually," Elizabeth said. "Why don't you go ahead and take Rodney to the cafeteria. John and I will be with you in a bit," Ronon and Teyla nodded and left the apartment.

When they were alone Elizabeth leaned into John who wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder wrapping arms around him.

&

"Lizabeth, where's my navy shirt?" John called from their bedroom.

"Honey, you're in the Air Force, not the Navy," Elizabeth was looking at her tablet PC as she entered their room.

"Navy as in the color…" he tossed a sock at her when he saw the corner of her lip twitching.

She looked up grinning. He pulled the computer out of her hands dropping it onto the bed and pulled her over to him. "Cheeky," he kissed her.

"John, why are we in the closet?"

"I thought you could help me find my shirt," he said still kissing her.

"Guys," Rodney was standing in their bedroom doorway.

They pulled apart feeling like a bucket of cold water hit them. They were finishing packing. In about an hour they would be returning to Earth to take Rodney to live with his sister.

"Do you need help with anything, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I'm finished."

"All right, why don't we meet Ronon and Teyla in the cafeteria for lunch?" Elizabeth suggested.

&

The gate had been activated as John, Elizabeth and Rodney stood ready to depart. Ronon and Teyla stood before them. Teyla stepped in front of Rodney and grasped his shoulders bringing his forehead to hers. "You will write?" She asked.

"Umm, I'm taking my video camera," Rodney said. "I'll send you messages that way."

"We will do the same," Teyla said before stepping back and allowing Ronon to move forward.

Ronon stepped in front of Rodney and enveloped him in a great hug. He didn't say anything after stepping back looking down at his boots.

John and Elizabeth said a brief goodbye to them before walking Rodney through the gate.

&

Elizabeth pulled up the driveway and stopped. She looked behind her to the back seat and smiled. John and Rodney were both asleep. Their heads were tipped to the side leaning against each other.

"We're here," she said.

John's eyes popped open. "What?" He scrubbed his hands over his face and looked out the window. He saw the house and blinked. "Oh."

"Don't worry, my mom will like you."

"Up to the point when she finds out I married you without her blessing or knowledge," he said nudging Rodney who grumbled in his sleep. "God, he sleeps like a log. Rodney, wake up."

"Wha…" Rodney blinked his eyes several times before focusing. "We're here?"

"Yep," Elizabeth said getting out of the car. She came around to the back on Rodney's side and opened the door.

John got out while Elizabeth was coaxing a still sleepy Rodney out. They walked up to the front door with Rodney in the middle.

Elizabeth rang the doorbell and the door opened a moment later. "Elizabeth," an older woman smiled opening her arms and taking Elizabeth into them.

"Mom," Elizabeth hugged her mom back.

"My goodness, are they feeding you where you've been?" Mrs. Weir stepped back to look at Elizabeth.

"Mom," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You remember Rodney McKay," she pulled Rodney next to her.

"Why yes," Mrs. Weir said. "You were the young man Elizabeth had a meeting with five years ago when I was visiting her in Washington DC."

"I…I'm sorry, I don't have a very good memory anymore," Rodney stumbled.

"Rodney suffered a…" Elizabeth hesitated.

"Brain injury," Rodney filled in for her pointing at his head.

"Mom, I'd also like you to meet Lt. Colonel John Sheppard," Elizabeth jumped in.

"Ma'am," John put out his hand.

Mrs. Weir raised a single eyebrow. It reminded John of Elizabeth and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Colonel."

"John, Ma'am."

"Please come on in. I'm sure you're all tired from the trip. Do you have any bags?"

"They're still in the car," Elizabeth said. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

"So when did you and John marry?" Mrs. Weir's question had the pair stunned into silence. "I noticed your rings for one thing," she smiled. "Elizabeth tends to be a little obvious when she's in love," she said leaning over next to John.

"Uh a little over a month," Elizabeth said.

"Why don't we sit," Mrs. Weir said leading them into the family room. "Does anyone want anything to drink?" There were murmurs of no as John and Elizabeth sat on either side of Rodney on the couch.

Elizabeth's mother looked at them for a long moment and smiled. "You can relax John," she said. "I have no plans of interrogating you."

John turned slightly red.

"I assume I can't ask what you've been up to for almost the last year other than setting up house," Mrs. Weir smiled. "What brings you here other than introducing your husband to me?"

Elizabeth looked at Rodney and squeezed the hand she had been holding. "John and I are taking Rodney to live with his sister."

"Elizabeth, why don't you help me with making some dinner while John and Rodney bring in your bags," Mrs. Weir stood up and waited for the others to move.

"Come on, Rodney," John tugged on his friend's arm. Rodney followed John out grumbling all the way.

Mrs. Weir smiled. "They look like a handful."

Elizabeth smiled. "I feel like I'm raising two overgrown children sometimes."

"How was Rodney injured?" Mrs. Weir asked.

Elizabeth pursed her lips. How to tell her mother without telling her? "He was injured while studying some technology. We didn't realize anything was wrong until a few days later."

"I assume Rodney's family asked he be returned to them," her mother said.

Elizabeth nodded swallowing back the lump in her throat. "It's the best thing for him."

"That doesn't make it any easier," Mrs. Weir came up to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. At that moment all that Elizabeth had been feeling and holding back came out.

Elizabeth sniffed and took a deep breath. "I never really thought about having kids, but now John is against it. Things happened that changed his mind. I know where we live isn't the most ideal, but family's are developing all around us. I don't know," she sighed slumping into the nearest chair.

"It sounds like the two of you need to talk," her mother said.

Elizabeth nodded. "I thought we'd do that while we were here. We never seem to have a time for that at home," it startled Elizabeth how natural it was to call Atlantis home.

"You two seem to have made a place for yourself. Three actually," she corrected herself. "Rodney doesn't seem to want to go live with his sister."

Elizabeth wiped her face. "I'm going to the bathroom to wash up," she slipped up the back stairs just before John and Rodney entered from the other door.

&

After dinner everyone was feeling tired. Mrs. Weir showed them where they would be sleeping. The guest bedroom had a trundle bed under the main bed and Rodney would be sleeping in it while John and Elizabeth took the other bed.

The house had been silent for a few hours as everyone was asleep. A terrible cry broke the silence and woke everyone up. John and Elizabeth were sitting on either side of Rodney's bed when Mrs. Weir came in.

"What happened?"

"Rodney had a nightmare," Elizabeth said over her shoulder. Rodney's head was resting on Elizabeth's shoulder. Her hand was at the nape of his neck brushing through his hair. The other hand was rubbing circles over his back.

"Mrs. Weir, do you have milk and cocoa?" John asked.

"It's a bit warm for that," Mrs. Weir said.

"It helps him sleep," John said shrugging his shoulders.

She nodded. "I think I can find something."

"I'll help," John stood up.

"No," Mrs. Weir said. "You should probably stay with Rodney."

"He'll be okay with Elizabeth," John looked at his wife who nodded. He squeezed Rodney's shoulder before following his mother-in-law out the door.

Mrs. Weir had four mugs out when John stepped into the kitchen. "I figured we all may as well have some," she said setting the kettle over the stove and pouring the packets of instant cocoa in each cup.

"Mrs. Weir, I wanted to apologize for not telling you about Elizabeth and me before we were married," John fidgeted with a spoon in one of the cups.

"John, I think you can call me Marisa; I am your mother-in-law," she smiled. "You know, Elizabeth wrote me about you a few times over the last few years."

John's head came up and his eyes were wide.

"Don't worry, she didn't say anything bad," she smirked. "Well, not too bad," she looked at him with serious eyes. "For every letter I received, the more in love she seemed to be. Not that she would say anything outright."

"We were both a little slow," John admitted. "I think our friends were about ready to lock us in a storage closet if we didn't do something soon," he laughed, but it didn't last long when he thought of another lost friend. "After a friend of ours died we both felt we were both knocked over the head and realized what we felt for each other. A few months later I proposed," he decided to leave out the part where Elizabeth almost died (again) before he proposed. He figured that was Elizabeth's place if she wanted her mother to know anything at all.

"Well, I think we're ready," she placed the mugs on a tray and followed John to the guestroom.

&

The next morning after breakfast Marisa offered to keep Rodney entertained while John and Elizabeth took a walk alone to talk. For the first several minutes both were silent.

"John, do you still want children?" Elizabeth asked holding his hand.

"Yes," he said. "And no."

She looked at him and frowned.

He sighed and pulled her back to his front wrapping his arms around her middle. "As certain as I am that taking Rodney to live with Jeannie is right, the moment we leave him, I'm going to want to go back and take him with us. I'm not so certain Atlantis is such a bad place for him to live or our kids. And yet I can't get rid of that little bit of fear. The only alternative would be to come back here, but Atlantis is our home," he groaned. "I'm not sure I'm making any sense."

Elizabeth turned in his arms. "You are. I have the same fears. I worry about Rodney on a daily basis. He's as vulnerable as any child would be and I'm always asking myself if bringing a child into that world is the best thing. But I can't let fear rule my life. The people of the Pegasus galaxy continue with their lives despite the threat."

"Give me some time?" He asked.

"I can do that," she smiled. "Just don't take too long; we're not getting any younger."

He gave her a mock affronted look and grind before kissing her.

&

"There are some fireworks in the park tonight," Marisa said later in the day after John and Elizabeth had returned from their walk.

"I hadn't even noticed the date," John said looking at the calendar in the kitchen. "It's the Fourth of July. What do you say, Rodney?" John wrapped a loose arm around Rodney's neck. "Want to see some fireworks?"

"Okay," Rodney nodded.

"Sounds like fun," Elizabeth agreed.

"I'll get a picnic basket ready," Marisa said. "We can get to the park early and find a spot to eat before they start."

They all agreed and the other three stood up and helped Marisa with the dinner.

&

They were just cleaning up their picnic dinner when the fireworks began. Rodney jumped startled of the loud bang. John placed a hand on his friend's back to steady him.

The next bang caused Rodney to jump again. This time he whimpered grabbed hold of John who was the nearest person.

John patted Rodney's back. "Rodney, it's all right," John could feel Rodney shaking now as the fireworks continued.

"Rodney," Elizabeth placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Do you want to go back to the house?"

John looked at his wife. "I think that was a yes," he said when they heard a muffled sound from Rodney. His face was buried in John's neck and shoulder and John could feel the slight nod.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Marisa said.

"It's all right, Mom," Elizabeth hugged her mother. "We should have known better anyway," she shared another look with John remembering the day Rodney and John had turned down the wrong hall and went past the firing range. The guns going off had scared Rodney so much he ran down the hall. John had to run after him and take him back to their quarters for the rest of the day canceling their plans for movie night in the rec. room.

When they got back to the house John walked Rodney (still clinging to him) to the couch. Elizabeth sat on the opposite side of Rodney and Marisa sat in the armchair across from them.

John let Rodney settle more comfortably against him an arm wrapped around him. "Hey Elizabeth," John said. "How'd you and Rodney meet?"

"Lizbeth already told you that story," Rodney said.

John grinned; he could hear the annoyance in his friend's voice. "Well, I'm sure Marisa would like to hear it."

Elizabeth shared an amused glance with her mother. "It was a couple of years before the project we're working on now began. I was in Russia. We were both working on separate classified matters and we quite literally bumped into each other in some restaurant. I managed to spill my dinner and his dinner all over him. It was a buffet style restaurant. For the next five minutes he snarked at me," Elizabeth was grinning.

"When he seemed to be finally winding down, I offered to buy him dinner. He was so surprised he stopped in mid sentence and stared at me. Finally he agreed and we spent the next hour talking about how miserable we were in Russia.

"We didn't see each other again until a couple years later when I was organizing people for this project," her grin got wider. "I asked one of his colleagues what their opinion was of him as an astrophysicist. The colleague in question told me he was good at what he did, although a pain in the ass and impossible to get along with. I can't say I completely agree with that last part," she turned a smile on Rodney.

Rodney was fidgeting now and his cheeks turned the slightest pink. "She still won't tell me who this colleague is," he pouted at her.

"The person in question threatened pain if I revealed the source," Elizabeth laughed.

Rodney tried to stifle a yawn. "All right, I think it's time for you to go to bed," John stated patting his friend's shoulder. Rodney had straightened up in the couch in the last few minutes as Elizabeth was talking. John still had an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Okay," Rodney said.

"How you feeling, buddy?" John asked.

"Better. Just tired."

Marisa moved next to Elizabeth when John and Rodney left the room. "You miss the old Rodney, don't you?"

Elizabeth sighed and rested her head on her Mom's shoulder.

&

A couple of days later it was time to leave. Everyone was standing around the living room saying their goodbyes. "I want all of you to keep in touch more," Marisa said. "You too, Rodney," she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. She did the same to John and whispered in his ear before releasing him. "Take care of my little girl."

When John stepped back he nodded at her. "Come on Rodney. Help me get the bags in the car."

Elizabeth and her mother were alone in the house. She hugged her mother. "I'll write to you as often as I can."

"I love you Elizabeth. Take care of yourself and that family you've got where ever you are."

"I love you too," they hugged again before walking out the door. Marisa stood on the landing and waved to them as they drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They were just a few minutes from Rodney's sister's house. John was driving and took a quick look to the backseat. Elizabeth was sitting next Rodney. Her arm was wrapped around his shoulders and his head was resting on her shoulder. Both were awake.

The closer they got to the house the more quiet they became. John turned onto a quiet residential street. Five houses down, he turned onto a driveway. They sat in silence for several seconds.

"We should get out," Elizabeth said at last.

"I don't want to," Rodney said.

"We don't want you to go either sweetie," Elizabeth said kissing Rodney on the right temple.

"I gave you and John the right to make decisions about me," Rodney said wiping at a stray tear.

John got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door on the other side of Rodney. He climbed in next to his friend wrapping an arm around him. "Unfortunately family overrules us."

"You still think I'm better off here," Rodney accused John pulling away from him.

John sighed. "I won't lie to you Rodney. A big part of me does think it's for the best."

"Let's just go," Rodney said.

John nodded and got out of the car. The others followed. When they got to the door, John raised his hand to ring the bell but, it opened. Jeannie stood inside the door.

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir," she greeted biting her lower lip.

"It's Elizabeth and John," Elizabeth offered with a smile.

"Please call me Jean then," she said and looked at her brother. "Meredith," she hesitantly hugged him.

"Jeannie," he mumbled.

"Please come in," Jeannie said. "Kaleb is at work, he'll be home in a couple of hours, and Madison is taking a nap. Would any of you like something to drink?"

There were unanimous no's. An awkward silence ascended on them. "I'll go get our bags from the car," John offered at last.

"Of course," Jeannie said. "Mer's things you shipped made it here safely yesterday."

"It's Rodney," Rodney's voice pierced the silence.

"Oh," Jeannie looked down for a moment. "The house is a mess. I'm sorry," she began to pick up a few knick-knacks and rearranging them. "Please sit. I'll be right back," before anyone could say anything, Jeannie had run out of the room and up the stairs.

"Rodney," Elizabeth spoke in a low harsh voice. "Jeannie didn't ask for you to live here out of spite. She's your sister and she cares about you. Now, when she comes back, I want you to apologize to her."

"You're not my mother," Rodney snapped.

"Rodney," John cut in with a warning. "That's enough."

Rodney folded his arms across his front and slumped down on the couch. "Fine."

John looked at his wife. "I'll go ahead and get our bags. Are you going to be all right?"

"We'll be fine," she said.

A few minutes later Jeannie returned with Madison in toe. "Me…Rodney, do you remember Madison?"

Rodney looked up and at the little girl. He swallowed and put on a smile. "N-no, sorry."

"Uncle Rodney," the little girl ran up to him and hugged him around the waist.

Rodney looked at Elizabeth panicked. "Umm, hi," he patted the girl's back with one hand a couple of times.

His niece moved to sit down next to him. Elizabeth had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing at Rodney's for freaking out over a little girl. "Madison, my name's Elizabeth, I'm a friend of your uncle Rodney's. My husband John, also Rodney's friend, should be coming in soon."

Madison stood up and walked over to Elizabeth and hugged her too. A moment later, John came in with the bags and was almost knocked over by the missile that was Madison Miller.

Jeannie showed John where he could put their bags. "Rodney," Jeannie managed to say this without slipping this time. "Would you like to see your room?"

Rodney gritted his teeth, but nodded. John gave him a pat on the back. They went to the room. It had a twin bed, a desk with a lamp and a dresser. The walls were light cream.

"The den has a fold out couch," Jeannie said looking at John and Elizabeth. "You're welcome to stay there while you're in town. It's not the most comfortable though."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. "I'm sure it will be just fine."

When Kaleb arrived they had dinner. Conversation was stilted and awkward throughout. Traveling had worn everyone out and they decided to get some sleep early.

Something woke John a few hours later. He looked at Elizabeth who was still asleep and then got out of bed careful not to wake her. He stepped out of the den and found what had disturbed him. Rodney was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs holding his foot in his hands.

"Rodney, what are you doing?" He was speaking in a low voice.

"I don't like that room. I want to stay with you and Lizbeth," his voice was pleading.

"There's not a lot of room on the bed," John warned.

"That's okay."

John sighed. "All right, come on."

Rodney jumped up and followed John.

"John?" Elizabeth blinked up at her husband. "What's going on?"

"Rodney wants to sleep with us."

Elizabeth seemed to perk up and moved farther to the edge of the bed. She patted the bed. "Come on, Rodney."

"I think I'll get in first," John said putting a foot on the bed.

"Rodney can sleep between us," Elizabeth said.

I don't think so," John said.

"John Wilhelm Sheppard, you don't seriously think…"

"Wilhelm?" Rodney snickered.

John glared at him. "As if you have anything to talk about, Meredith."

Rodney stuck his tongue out at John.

"If the two of you are finished, can we please get some sleep?" Elizabeth glared at them.

"Sorry," they said at once and climbed into the bed. Rodney was asleep in minutes with his friends on either side of him.

&

"Rodney!" Jeannie's panicked voice could be heard throughout the house.

"Jean," Elizabeth came out of the den. It was early morning. "Rodney's in the den with John and me."

Jeannie's shoulders sagged as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. "He doesn't do a lot of wandering off, does he?"

"No," Elizabeth patted the woman's arm. "He only did that once when he was angry at us. He knew where he was going too. He sometimes forgets the names of every day objects or how to use them. He can get frustrated when he can't communicate something and then loses his temper having a bit of a tantrum."

"Do you want some breakfast?" Jeannie asked. "I think we could use it while I learn a little more about my brother now."

"Sure, I'll get John and Rodney."

"I'll get Madison and Kaleb. He has the day off."

&

"So, what do we need to know to take care of Rodney?" Jeannie asked when they were all seated at the kitchen table.

"You can ask me," Rodney said.

"I'm sorry, Rodney," Jeannie said. "You're right."

"Not much," Rodney said.

"You'll need to help him when he's taking a shower. Adjust the water for him and make sure he doesn't scald himself," John put in.

"We have scald guard on the showers," Kaleb said.

"They can still get pretty hot," John said. "So I'd keep an eye out. He's been known to change the temperature during his showers."

"A schedule is important to keep," Elizabeth said.

They continued to talk through breakfast. Kaleb cleared off the table and began to take care of the dishes when everyone was finished.

"Does anyone want to use the shower now?" Jeannie asked.

"It's your shower," Elizabeth said. "You should go ahead first."

"That's all right," Jeannie said. "Be my guest."

"I think I'll take you up on that," Elizabeth smiled.

When Elizabeth left the room Rodney walked up to his sister and John sat next to Madison playing with her. "Jeannie, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday."

Jeannie smiled at him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry this is so hard for you, Me…Rodney. Sorry," she looked chagrinned.

He shrugged his shoulder. "It's my name. You're the only one who uses it. It's okay if you want to use it."

She nodded. "I just want what's best for you."

"That's what John and Lizbeth said to me."

"You've got good friends."

Rodney nodded looking at John playing with Madison. "I'll try to adjust."

&

The next night, Rodney managed to stay in his room. They decided to go to the park and bring along a lunch.

Jeannie was sitting with Elizabeth on the blanket watching the men with Madison. Kaleb was pushing his daughter on the swing while John and Rodney sat on swings.

"It doesn't seem like there's anything wrong with him," Jeannie said.

"I know," Elizabeth nodded. "There are days John and I have to remind ourselves."

"Maybe I'm doing the wrong thing making Rodney come back here," Jeannie said.

"Jean, as much as we would be happy to have him back, you can't second guess yourself. He's your brother, I understand."

Jeannie opened her mouth to say something when her daughter called to her. "Mommy, did you see me?" She smiled looking at Madison tugging Rodney's hand and shared a laugh with Elizabeth.

"He's like the pied piper," John laughed dropping down next to Elizabeth.

&

The next night was Elizabeth and John's last night before they would have to return. Madison and Rodney were allowed to stay up an hour later than their normal bedtime. Madison's was a half hour earlier than Rodney's usual bedtime.

They watched a kid friendly movie. By the end of the movie Madison was sound asleep and Rodney wasn't far behind.

"Rodney, why don't you sleep in our bed tonight," John said nudging his friend.

"Kay," he mumbled trying to push up to a standing position. John wrapped an arm around Rodney's waist and pulling him up.

Everyone said their goodnights and when they were all settled in bed, Elizabeth turned off the light in the den. She turned over and hugged Rodney.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" Rodney asked.

"Ten in the morning," John said.

Rodney turned onto his side pulling his legs up to his chest. John and Elizabeth could hear quiet muffled sobs. They moved closer to him wrapping their arms around him.

&

When they woke up the next morning the three hadn't moved much. They were still holding onto Rodney who was sound asleep. Elizabeth brushed a hand through Rodney's hair.

"Should we wake him?" John asked.

"Not just yet," Elizabeth said. "I'm going to see if the shower is free."

John stayed next to Rodney. It wasn't until Elizabeth returned showered and dressed that Rodney woke up. He looked around confused for a moment until he caught sight of his friends.

"What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning," John said. "Do you want to shower first or breakfast first?"

"I don't think I could eat anything," Rodney rubbed his eyes. They were puffy and full of sleep.

"Shower it is," John said getting up.

"I think I'll go see what Jean is doing," Elizabeth said.

&

When everyone was showered and dressed they gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. "I'm not hungry," Rodney said.

"Rodney, you should eat something," Elizabeth said.

"No," Rodney shook his head and stopped, closing his eyes tightly.

"All right," Elizabeth said.

They finished up breakfast and helped Jeannie clean up the kitchen. John looked at the clock on the wall. "I should get our bags in the car."

Elizabeth was sitting with Jeannie and Rodney on the couch going through some last minute things. "This is my mother's phone number and address," she handed Jeannie a slip of paper. "She made Rodney promise to keep in touch with her."

"What about John's family?" Jeannie asked.

"Both of his parents have passed away," Elizabeth said. "And he doesn't have any siblings either."

"Oh," Jeannie jumped up from the couch. She ran upstairs to everyone's surprise.

"I think she went to get the pictures she took yesterday at the park," Kaleb said from his chair with Madison in his lap.

A few minutes later Jeannie came down with the pictures. "Here are a couple of copies of the pictures from yesterday."

Elizabeth looked at the pictures and had to blink several times to keep the tears away. One of the pictures was of her, John and Rodney sitting together on the blanket in the park. Rodney sat between them their arms wrapped around him. Another one had John holding Rodney in a headlock. The next one had Elizabeth blushing. She and John were caught kissing.

She looked up at Jeannie and smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thank you."

John walked in to silence. "We about ready?" He asked.

Elizabeth handed him the pictures and turned to Rodney. He stood up and met her half way. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tight. Her eyes squeezed against the tears that were spilling out anyway. She pulled away enough to kiss the top of his forehead. "Take care of yourself and listen to your sister," her forehead rested against his for a moment as she said. "Remember we love you."

John walked up to his friend when Elizabeth had stepped back. He pulled Rodney into a hug. He stepped back wiping a tear from Rodney's face pulling his head down, kissed the top of his friend's head. He then turned to face the door.

Elizabeth came up next to John wrapping an arm around him. Not looking back, they walked out the door. They didn't notice the room had cleared except for the three of them. Nor did they see Rodney crying on the floor after they walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rodney was curled up in a ball on his sister's living room floor. His sobs had quieted and his tears had almost run dry. He didn't know how long he had been laying there. He didn't want to open his eyes to the empty strange room.

He felt a weight rest on his side, but refused to look for several minutes. Then he felt small arms wrap around his middle.

"Uncle Rodney," a small voice woke him. Rodney blinked. He wiped his eyes to clear them. A fog settled in his brain. It had become a familiar feeling upon waking.

Rodney opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. His back went rigid not recognizing where he was. He looked over at a little girl sitting next to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Madison," the girl frowned. "Mommy!" The girl yelled making Rodney grimace and place his hands on his ears.

"Madison, use your inside voice when you're in the house, remember?"

"Jeannie?" Rodney asked.

"Mer, how are you feeling?" Jeannie kneeled down next to her brother.

"Confused," he admitted. "But I'm starting to remember. It happens when I first wake up somewhere unfamiliar."

"Would you like some lunch?" Jeannie asked.

Rodney sighed getting up off the floor. "I guess I should have something. Lizbeth doesn't like it when I skip meals," his eyes dropped to the floor and swallowed hard trying to push the lump in his throat down.

"She cares about you," Jeannie said squeezing her brother's hand. "They all do."

Rodney gave her a sad smile and followed her into the kitchen with Madison.

&

Rodney had been living with Jeannie and her family for a month. His emotions were like a roller coaster. He could go for days depressed and a day or two find something to cheer him up. But the good days were becoming less and less.

"Mer, I'd like to talk to you about something," Jeannie sat down on the couch next to Rodney.

Rodney put down his flash cards and looked at his sister. He fidgeted and picked up the cards again shuffling them in his hands.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Jeannie placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you about this place I've found for people like yourself who've suffered a brain injury."

"You're sending me away?" His voice shook and tears were threatening.

"Oh no," Jeannie said. "No Mer. I wouldn't do that to you. You've been through enough of that. This is your home," she swallowed averting his eyes. "No," she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye again. "This is a place you can go to a few hours a week. I can take you there on my way to take Madison to kindergarten and pick you at the same time I pick her up. There are activities there that will help you improve your skills and memory. You'll meet other people who have suffered brain injuries."

"I don't want to meet other people who are brain damaged," he snapped. "I want to be with normal people," Rodney stood up dropping his cards and went to his room.

&

For the next couple weeks Jeannie didn't bring up the center again. Rodney was slipping into a greater depression as the days went on.

Then Rodney had his first temper tantrum. He was fighting Kaleb with getting a shower taken. He wouldn't let his brother-in-law help him which meant he wasn't going to have a shower that day. Except Rodney had other ideas; Rodney ended up with a second degree burn on his arm after attempting the shower on his own.

"Mer," Jeannie entered his room after the burn had been taken care of and Rodney was now buried under his blanket. "You got a letter from Elizabeth and John today."

Rodney heard Jeannie walk over to his computer and turn it on. "It's a video," she said. "I put the disk in your computer," he heard her retreating footsteps and then the door shut.

He stayed under his blanket for a few minutes before deciding to come out and look at the video. He sat down at his desk and turned on the video.

The first thing he saw was his living room…no, John and Elizabeth's living room. Then John appeared sitting on the couch.

"_Come on, Elizabeth,"_ John was waving to someone off camera.

"_Just a minute,"_ he heard a voice that wasn't as clear, but Rodney knew it was Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth appeared at last sitting next to John. Rodney could see she had a tissue clutched in one of her hands and her eyes were just a little puffy and tired.

"_Where should we start?"_ Elizabeth asked John.

"_We could start by saying hello,"_ John said. _"Hey Rodney,"_ John waved_. "It should be August fifth on Earth as we're recording this," _that was just two weeks ago.

"_Hello Rodney,"_ Elizabeth said to the camera. "_We hope you're doing well. We worry about you. We hope you're not giving Jeannie too much trouble,"_ Elizabeth smiled.

"_Everyone's doing okay. Things are pretty quiet right now," _John said.

They continued to tell Rodney what was going on in the city and what the latest gossip was.

"_We really hope you'll find something that makes you happy, Rodney,"_ Elizabeth said. _"We love you and maybe we'll be able to visit in a few months."_

"_Take care of yourself, buddy,"_ John said. They waved at the camera and after a moment it was turned off.

Rodney sat staring at the blank screen for several minutes. He wiped a few tears from his face and stood up. Sticking his head out his bedroom door, he yelled. "Jeannie," Jeannie came out of her bedroom and Rodney asked. "Can we talk?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rodney followed his sister and niece in the house all the while talking a mile a minute. He had been going to the center for a little over a month now and he was surprised how much he liked it.

"That's great, Mer," Jeannie cut in. "How about we let Maddie tell us about her day."

Rodney looked embarrassed. "Sorry Maddie."

"That's okay," Madison said going to her school bag.

Later Jeannie went into the kitchen to fix them their lunch while Madison and Rodney sat at the dinner table helping each other with their "homework".

The doorbell rang just as they were finishing their dinner. "I'll get the door," Jeannie said. "Can you two clean off the table?" When she received nods she left to get the door.

&

Rodney and Madison entered the living room a few minutes later. Rodney gulped when he saw Samantha Carter sitting with his sister on the couch. He looked for a way out of the room without being noticed.

"Rodney," too late, Sam stood up when she saw him. "It's uh…good to see you."

"Hi," he raised his hand to his shoulder in a sort of wave.

"Madison, why don't you go up to your room and play for a little while," Jeannie said to her daughter. "Mer," she said once Madison was out of the room. "Col. Carter came to tell us something."

"Who is it?" He asked. "Oh god, someone's dead," he began to pace repeating. "No, no, no."

"Rodney, no one's dead," Sam stepped in front of him. "But your team was hurt. John suffered the worst injuries. Ronon wasn't seriously hurt. Teyla was hurt a little worse than Ronon."

"Are they going to be okay?" Rodney asked biting his lower lip. He caught the hesitation and the look on her face. "What aren't you telling me?"

Sam took a breath before looking Rodney square in the eye. "John's in critical condition. They don't know if he's going to make it."

"No," Rodney shook his head. "This can't be happening," he looked at Sam. "I need to see him. I need to see all of them. Please," he had tears spilling down his cheeks now.

"Mer," Jeannie approached her brother. "Col. Carter told me there's a ship. It can take us tomorrow."

Rodney wanted to protest to demand they go now, but nodded his head before letting his sister take him into a hug.

Sam squeezed Rodney's shoulder before indicating she would let herself out. She would come back tomorrow to take them to the Apollo.

&

It was almost one in the morning when Jeannie got up to check on her brother. She made sure her husband was still asleep and slipped out of the bedroom. She stuck her head in Rodney's bedroom and saw his bed was empty.

She went downstairs and saw the light to the kitchen was on. "Mer?" She saw him looking in cupboards.

He turned around. "Did I wake you?" He asked.

"Not really," she said. Truth was she was worried about him. "What are you looking for?"

"Hot cocoa," he said.

"It still helps you sleep, eh?" She asked smiling. "I think I might have a pack of instant," she rummaged around for a few minutes before finding what she wanted.

"I know you're wondering if I'm gonna want to stay once I'm back in Atlantis," Rodney said.

"It had crossed my mind," she said putting his mug of cocoa in front of him.

"I don't exactly have a choice," he said. "Some days I'm lucid. Others," he shrugged. "Not so much."

She nodded. "It scares me seeing you almost normal one day and then be almost like a child the next," she looked at him studying his face for a long moment. "Are you happy here?"

He shrugged. "As happy as I can be as someone who looks at a shoe and doesn't know what to do with it some days."

"That's not exactly answering my question," she said. Before he could respond she got up and kissed him on the top of his head. "Come on, you should get some sleep."

&

The next day after Jeannie and Rodney said their goodbyes to Kaleb and Madison Sam arrived to bring them aboard the Apollo.

Jeannie had to shake herself still feeling the shock of being in a space ship orbiting Earth.

"Your trip will be only four days," Carter explained. "I hope everything turns out okay," she said to Rodney.

"Thanks Sam," he said in a stuttered voice.

Sam gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the ship.

Jeannie wrapped an arm around his waist. Their heads tipped to the side as their temples touched and they watched the Earth disappear out the window.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Four days later Rodney and Jeannie were beamed directly into Atlantis's gate room. Major Lorne approached them both.

"Good to see you, Rodney," Lorne gave him a light slap on the arm. "Mrs. Miller," he offered her his hand.

Jeannie took his hand and shook it. "Major Lorne?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am," he nodded offering a smile.

"Where are they?" Rodney asked.

Lorne straightened up. "Your teammates are all in the infirmary and Dr. Weir should be heading back to the infirmary soon. How about I have your bags sent to your rooms and I'll walk you to the infirmary myself."

Rodney nodded handing over his bags after Jeannie.

&

"How is he?" Rodney asked as they walked down a hall.

Lorne looked back at Rodney and sighed. "He's in a coma. Dr. Keller doesn't know when or if he'll come out of it."

"What happened?" Rodney asked.

Lorne couldn't hold back the grimace. "They ran into one of those creatures created by Michael. It attacked Colonel Sheppard. Ronon and Teyla both tried to stop it only to get attacked as well. Ronon managed to get his gun and shoot it. Ronon had to drag them both back to the gate."

"Rodney?"

They turned seeing Elizabeth walking up to them. She didn't seem to notice anyone but Rodney as she walked straight up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Lizbeth," Rodney wrapped his arms around her.

At last she stepped back enough to look at him, but not completely let him go. They were both crying softly.

"Lizbeth, you've gained weight."

Elizabeth couldn't help the laugh that escaped between her lips. "That's what happens when a woman is about four months pregnant."

"Oh. OH," he hugged her. "That, that's great. You know how what I think about kids, but yours well you know I can always make an exception."

Elizabeth laughed some more and hugged Rodney tighter. "I missed you," she whispered.

"Dr. Weir, if you're going to walk with them to the infirmary, I'll return to my duties," Lorne said after awhile.

"That will be fine, Major. Thank you," Elizabeth turned to Jeannie once Lorne had departed. "It's good to see you, Jean."

"I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances," Jeannie hugged her.

"Thank you for bringing him here," Elizabeth whispered to her. "Are you ready to see them?" Elizabeth asked Rodney pulling away from Jeannie and wrapping an arm around Rodney's.

"I guess so," Rodney said.

They entered the infirmary and came upon Dr. Keller. "Rodney, it's good to see you," she said and looked between him and Elizabeth. "Ronon and Teyla are just waking up from their naps. I'm afraid there's no change in John's condition."

"Thank you Doctor," Elizabeth said. "We'll see Ronon and Teyla before we see John."

They walked in further until they came up to the closest bed. Rodney stepped up next to it ahead of the others.

"Rodney?" Ronon's tired voice spoke.

"Ronon," Rodney reached out a tentative hand. Ronon had numerous bandages on covering his body. His arms seemed to be the worst with a single bandage around his neck on his left side.

Ronon reached out and pulled Rodney toward him grunting in the process.

"Ronon, careful," Elizabeth chastised.

Rodney looked at Elizabeth worried. "It's nothing," Ronon said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He has cuts over his chest and back."

Rodney pulled back getting an aggravated sigh from Ronon. Rodney offered his hand which Ronon grabbed hold of.

"How are you really?" Rodney asked.

"Keller's letting me out tomorrow," Ronon said and Rodney looked at Elizabeth for confirmation which she gave with a nod. "I'm not lying," Ronon grumbled.

Elizabeth smiled squeezing Ronon's hand.

After a few minutes they saw the occupant of the bed a few feet away moving. Rodney was the first to walk over to it. He leaned down when he met Teyla's eyes and touched her forehead with his. He brushed a tear from her cheek and looked at her. Her left arm was in a cast braced to her side. She had many bandages cover her as well. There were slight cuts scattered over her face and a large bandage over her left temple.

"It is good to see you, Rodney," she said at last.

"It's good to see you too," Rodney placed a hand on her shoulder only to jerk it away when she hissed. "I'm sorry," he squeezed his eyes shut as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Rodney, it's okay," Elizabeth placed a hand on his back.

"Rodney," Teyla was saying at the same time through the pain as her own tears fell.

"Rodney, Teyla's going to be all right," Elizabeth said hugging him. "Dr. Keller's just giving her some pain meds, okay?"

"My shoulder had been dislocated," Teyla explained. "It's all right, Rodney. Take my hand," she said when she could see he didn't know where to touch.

"We'll let you rest some more," Elizabeth said squeezing Teyla's hand after Rodney had let go. "We're just making the rounds."

Teyla smiled. "I will see you later then."

They entered a more secluded area where John was. Rodney had to swallow the gasp when he saw his friend. There was a tube down John's throat helping him breathe. His head was covered in a large bandage. His right arm was in a cast as was his right leg which was propped up by several pillows.

Monitors were beeping away informing them of John's heart still beating. Rodney froze in place listening to the beeping. Both Jeannie, who had been silent up to this point, and Elizabeth came up on each side of Rodney.

"It's all right, Rodney," Elizabeth said.

"No it's not," Rodney shook his head.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him.

Rodney pulled away after a few minutes and taking a deep breath approached the bed. They each took a chair on the same side. Elizabeth was near the head of the bed while Rodney sat next to her with Jeannie on Rodney's other side.

Elizabeth took Rodney's left hand and placed it on the back of John's hand. They sat mostly in silence for the next couple of hours until Dr. Keller entered and encouraged them to get some food and rest.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Elizabeth had Rodney stay in his old room in her and John's quarters while Jeannie would be staying in the room that would be the nursery.

It was Rodney's first night back in Atlantis for about two months and it was past one in the morning. He lay in his old bed staring at the ceiling and willing his headache to go away.

After another few minutes he decided to get up and get some water. Walking into the kitchen he was surprised to see a light in the room already on. Elizabeth stood in front of the cupboards staring inside the small space.

"Lizbeth?"

Elizabeth's head turned down towards the counter. Rodney walked over next to her and saw her eyes were closed. A tear slipped down from her face onto the counter.

"Lizbeth?" He reached out a hand, but found himself enveloped in a hug.

"I missed you," her voice was almost a whisper.

Rodney put his arms around her. "Missed you too," he rested his forehead on her shoulder and he felt her ruffle his hair. He let out a contented sigh. He felt his headache begin to lesson.

&

It had been almost a week since Rodney and Jeannie's arrival and there had been no change in John's condition. Rodney was sitting next to John. A few minutes earlier Ronon had left to escort Teyla back to her quarters leaving Rodney alone. At first Ronon wasn't sure about leaving Rodney, but he promised to stay put until the Satedan returned.

Elizabeth had to be in a meeting and Jeannie was in her room reading a book giving Rodney time with his friends.

"Doctor, this is highly inappropriate," Rodney heard Radek's voice just outside John's room.

"Dr. Zelenka, don't you want to know if it truly works?" This grabbed Rodney's attention. Dr. Zagoran, his neurosurgeon, seemed to be arguing with Radek

"That is not the point," Radek shot back. "Dr. Weir denied you access to the device. We know very little about it. It already drove one man nearly insane; I do not wish to repeat that experience. My god, the very person you wish to use this on was nearly killed because of this thing already."

Rodney gulped back a gasp. Then the machines around him began to make strange noises. He felt a hand spasm around his. "John?" He looked over and saw John's eyes begin to flutter and strain. "I need to…uh," Rodney squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't think.

"Rodney," Dr. Keller shook his arm. "Rodney, it's all right."

Rodney's eyes came open and he blinked. Elizabeth was walking toward him. "Rodney, we need to let Dr. Keller examine John."

Elizabeth got Rodney out of the room and into the waiting area. Rodney sat in the chair with his arms wrapped around himself. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He rubbed at his eyes.

"Rodney, I need you to focus for me," Elizabeth had her hands on his shoulders.

He could feel the pain returning. It had been coming and going for the last few months. It was worse the last couple of weeks. The pain became overwhelming until all he could see was blackness.

&

Rodney's eyes opened. He blinked and panic began to set in. His head twisted from side to side. He stopped when he saw something to his right.

"Rodney."

Rodney pushed himself to a sitting position. He realized he was lying on a bed in the infirmary.

"Rodney," that voice again.

Rodney looked over and almost fell off the bed. He righted himself and stepped off the bed. "John?"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry this took so long and it's not much. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier.

Chapter 19

Sleepy eyes blinked up at him and a smile greeted Rodney. John reached out with his good hand. Rodney took it in his hands. "Come closer," John's raspy voice said.

Rodney took the closest chair and sat down. John pulled his hand from Rodney's grasp and placed it around the back of Rodney's neck pulling his friend forward.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Rodney asked.

"Getting you closer," he said, getting Rodney's head near John's shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt you," Rodney pulled back.

"You won't," John pulled Rodney's head down on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around his friend's neck.

After a moment Rodney gave in and rested his head on John's shoulder. Just when John could feel Rodney relax he felt his friend tense. They could hear in-distinct yelling outside the door. They could only make out who the participants of the fight were. Elizabeth and Dr. Zagoran seemed to be the primary voices, but they caught Jeannie's voice in there a few times.

"Nothing for you to worry about," John assured patting his friend on the back.

"Wh-why would they be yelling?" Rodney stammered.

Before John could say anymore, Elizabeth and Jeannie came in.

"Mer, are you feeling all right?" Jeannie asked.

"I'm okay, he said. "Why were you fighting with Dr. Zagoran?"

"It was just the usual problems of a large city of very different people inhabiting it," Elizabeth said sitting next to John and taking his hand in hers.

"But…"

"Mer, why don't we give John and Elizabeth some time alone," Jeannie said.

Rodney looked back seeing Elizabeth press a kiss to John's lips gliding the tips of her fingers down the side of his face and agreed with his sister. Walking out of the room, Rodney forgot about what had been bothering him.

&

The next day Rodney came out of his room and rushed to the door when they heard it chime. "Who would that be?" Elizabeth asked sitting on the couch with Jeannie.

"Radek," Rodney said. "I wanna go to the lab today."

Elizabeth and Jeannie shared a glance. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Elizabeth asked. "You haven't wanted to go to the lab for some time," she didn't want to mention the incident that happened last time he was in the lab.

"I wanna go," the two women were taken aback when his response sounded like a whine.

They looked at each other again. "Okay," Elizabeth said in that soft voice she used when she wasn't sure it was a good idea, but knew it would be pointless to argue.

"Great," Rodney opened the door.

"Have Radek walk you to the infirmary in a couple of hours," Elizabeth almost yelled as Rodney slipped out the door. They caught a faint 'okay' just before the door closed.

"Elizabeth, I need to get home soon," Jeannie said.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment before looking at Jeannie. "I understand," she offered a smile. "You've been away from your family for awhile now."

"I'm leaving Meredith here," she said.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as if she realized what Jeannie had just said. "Why?" She blurted out. "I mean not that we wouldn't be happy to have him stay."

"After being here with him for the last week, I'm convinced he'd be a lot happier here," she said.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked in that same tone she used with Rodney a few minutes ago.

Jeannie smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I'm sure."

Elizabeth couldn't think of anything to say so she hugged the other woman. The hug was a thank you and an apology.

&

A couple days later Rodney was walking with his sister to the gate. Elizabeth was pushing John in a wheelchair behind them. Dr. Keller let John out of the infirmary for a little while. Ronon and Teyla were close behind them.

Jeannie said a brief goodbye to the others before turning to her brother. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged him.

"Thank you," Rodney said to her.

Jeannie could only smile. Placing a kiss on his right temple she turned and walked through the gate.

After the gate shutdown Rodney's friends gathered around him. He turned falling into Elizabeth's arms and cried. The others placed their hands on his arms and shoulders, wherever they could reach.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was a week later when John was released from the infirmary. The cast on his leg reached just below the knee which made it possible to walk. But with a broken arm and a broken leg on the same side he had to use a single crutch on his opposite side. However, that was used only for short distances. For longer ones he had to use the wheelchair, but he had to be pushed by someone because of his broken arm.

At first John complained at the idea of having to be pushed all around. But when the job was given to Rodney and John could see how happy it made his friend he stopped complaining.

Rodney was pushing John down the hall when they came to a sudden stop. John frowned and looked up and behind him. "Rodney?" When there was no response, John twisted around in his seat. "Rodney, why'd you stop?"

Rodney was staring off at nothing in particular. John reached back with his good arm and grabbed Rodney's wrist. "Rodney, you wanna talk to me, buddy? You're starting to scare me."

"John?" Rodney said looking confused. He was looking around. "Where were we going?"

"The infirmary," John said. It was true; they were going to the infirmary for John's checkup. John was now very glad that was their destination.

"Infirmary?" Rodney stretched out the syllables as if he were making sure he was saying the word correctly.

"Yeah," John said. "Dr. Keller wants to check me out. Elizabeth's having her checkup too."

"Dr. Keller? That's not Carson's last name," Rodney said.

John grimaced and reached for his radio. "Ronon, this is Sheppard. Where are you right now?"

"Gym," was Ronon's succinct answer.

"Can you meet me and Rodney," John told Ronon where he could find them.

A few minutes later they arrived in the infirmary with Teyla also having joined them as she had been with Ronon.

"There you are," Elizabeth greeted them. "I didn't know our checkups were so interesting," she smiled at the other two.

"There was a bit of a problem getting here," John said pointing to Rodney who was holding Teyla's hand and swinging their connected hands back and forth. "Rodney got confused so I called Ronon and Teyla came along."

"I'll go get Dr. Zagoran," Elizabeth said.

"Are you sure we want him?" John asked. "He's been itching to use that device on Rodney," he looked back to see if Rodney had heard them, but their friend was now chatting with Teyla. The Athosian looked a little confused, but continued to smile and nod on occasion.

"I'll make sure he thinks twice before using it on Rodney without our permission," Elizabeth then turned on her heal and walked across the room.

John looked up at Ronon who was grinning and smirked. "That's my wife."

&

"What's going on?" Rodney asked looking at Elizabeth and Dr. Zagoran.

"Dr. Zagoran just wants to check and see how you're doing," Elizabeth said. "Rodney, I know how you feel about this. But John and I as well as Teyla and Ronon will be right here with you."

After looking at his friends he nodded and climbed onto the bed.

"All right Rodney, just lie still," Dr. Keller said.

The machine moved over Rodney hiding his face from them for a few minutes. Ten minutes later it moved away from him. They could see his face scrunched tight. His eyes were shut.

"Rodney, we're all done," Dr. Keller said coming up next to him. Elizabeth came up to his other side.

Rodney dropped his feet to the floor and sat up.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth sat down next to him placing a hand on his back. He was breathing hard now. Elizabeth wrapped her arm around him pulling him toward her. "It's all right, they're finished now," she could feel him shaking in her arms. She shared a glance with the others seeing the same pain she was feeling for Rodney mirrored in their eyes.

"We should have the results tomorrow," Dr. Zagoran said to the room.

"I still need to examine you two," Dr. Keller said to John and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pulled away from Rodney enough to look at him. She wiped the tears from his face. "Rodney sweetie, would it be all right if you sit with Ronon and Teyla for a little while so John and I can get our checkups?"

Rodney looked at Ronon and Teyla and then at Elizabeth before nodding. Elizabeth stood up and placing a kiss on Rodney's left temple. Ronon and Teyla guided Rodney over to some chairs.

&

The next day John, Elizabeth and Rodney sat together for breakfast. John was in the middle of eating when he looked over at Rodney. His friend was staring down at his plate and he hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Rodney, are you going to eat that?" John asked.

Rodney looked at John and frowned. "How?"

John and Elizabeth looked at each other alarmed.

"Rodney, are you saying you don't know how to eat it?" Elizabeth asked.

Rodney picked up his fork only to get syrup all over his hand.

"Rodney," Elizabeth grabbed the fork from Rodney. "Let's go to the sink and wash your hands," Elizabeth had to wash Rodney's hands and when they returned to the table she cut his food up and tried to show him how to use the fork, but it just didn't seem to work. She found herself feeding him, telling him to chew his food.

&

An hour later, John and Elizabeth were sitting in private with Dr. Zagoran. Rodney was with Ronon and Teyla. "The results indicate possible brain cell degradation."

The couple looked at each other. "He's getting worse," John said. "Elizabeth had to hand feed him breakfast this morning. He didn't know how to use a fork."

"I'd like to run one more test, but I think it's time to face the fact we have a serious situation here," Dr. Zagoran said. "His brain functions are obviously degrading. I think it's time we seriously consider using that device."

"Doctor, that device caused Dr. Warner to lose his mind and nearly killed Rodney," Elizabeth said. "How can you be sure you'll know what you are doing?"

"Dr. Zelenka and I have been studying it for the last few months," Dr. Zagoran said. "We already know from your translations that its purpose is to heal a damaged brain."

"Do you think his brain functions will continue to degrade if something isn't done?" John asked.

"I believe it will," Dr. Zagoran said. "But as I said, I'd like to run one more test. It won't be as claustrophobic for Rodney either."

"When would you like to set up the next test?" John asked.

"Tomorrow will be fine," Dr. Zagoran said.

"Fine," John said. "Elizabeth and I will talk about this and get back to you tomorrow when we bring Rodney in for your test."

&

The walk back to their quarters was quiet and a little chilly for John. "We need to tell Jeannie what's going on," John said. "We all need to seriously think about this, Elizabeth."

"Something could go wrong," she said.

"Something could go wrong if we don't do something," John countered. They were outside their door. "You realize if his brain functions continue to degrade he will die anyway."

Elizabeth sagged against the wall next to the door and slid to the floor. A sob broke through. John pushed himself up and out of his wheelchair hobbling over next to her and sank to the floor next to her. He wrapped his good arm around her pulling her close until her head rested on his shoulder. He rested the side of his head on top of hers.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Some time after they had been sitting on the floor next to their quarters, the door came open. Ronon was standing in the doorway and came out to bring them in. John and Elizabeth sat down with Ronon and Teyla explaining to them what they had learned.

"Let him use the device," Ronon said.

"What happens if it does to the user what it did to Dr. Warner?" Elizabeth asked.

"They're willing to take that chance," Ronon said.

"Whatever you decide, we will support you," Teyla said.

After Ronon and Teyla left, John and Elizabeth entered Rodney's bedroom. Their friend was asleep curled up on his side. His back was to them.

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed placing a hand on Rodney's shoulder. John sat in his wheelchair facing Elizabeth.

"This goes against my better judgment," Elizabeth said.

"What do your instincts tell you?" John asked.

"Give it a try," she felt John squeeze her hand. "I'll see if I can talk with Jeannie tomorrow."

"Lizbeth?" Rodney turned over on his back and looked at Elizabeth.

"Did you have a good nap?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh-huh," Rodney answered. "I'm hungry."

"How about some lunch?" John asked.

When they sat down for lunch, Rodney seemed to know what to do this time. He was still very childlike though. Later they sat together on the couch and watched a movie. During the movie Rodney looked at Elizabeth and pointed at her slightly swelling belly. "Baby?"

"Uh-huh," Elizabeth said taking Rodney's hand and placing it on her belly. She jolted just a little startling Rodney and he pulled his hand back.

"I sorry," he looked ready to cry. "I didn't mean to hurt the baby."

"What?" Elizabeth looked confused for a moment. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, Rodney. I just felt the baby move for the first time and it startled me."

"Really?" John asked.

Elizabeth pulled John's arm over and placed his hand on the bulge. He looked up at her grinning. She leaned over and kissed John.

"Ewww," they heard Rodney's voice next to their ears as he was sitting between them.

They broke apart laughing and hugged Rodney. Elizabeth pressed a kiss to Rodney's head.

&

The next day Elizabeth had put in a call to the SGC asking if they would contact Jeannie. Later they took Rodney to the infirmary where Dr. Zagoran ran his test.

Elizabeth entered Dr. Zagoran's office where he and John were waiting. She had just spoken to the SGC.

"Well, it looks like it's up to us to decide what to do," she said. "Jeannie has given us full authority over decisions pertaining to Rodney's health and wellbeing."

"I have the results of the latest test," Dr. Zagoran said. "I'm afraid he's getting worse."

"Doctor, if he's getting worse; why are there days when he seems better? Why does he go days as if he's getting better?" Elizabeth asked.

"I believe it has to do with the ATA gene," the doctor said. "I believe it has some ability to heal, but the damage to his brain has been too much even though it continues to try to fix it."

"Tell us more about the device," Elizabeth said.

"We have learned it needs to be operated by someone who has the ATA gene. If we do this I will have Dr. Cole operating it in the room with Rodney. I will be in the observation area keeping an eye on his vitals."

"Can we be in the room with him during the procedure?" John asked.

"Only people with the ATA gene can be in the room while it is activated," the doctor answered.

"Will he be awake during it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Unfortunately I don't know the answer to that," the doctor said. "I can't guarantee there will be no pain either."

"Do you know how long it will take?" John reached out and clasping Elizabeth's hand in his.

"The first session will last thirty minutes."

"The first session?" Elizabeth's hand jerked out of John's hold and balled up into a fist.

"The amount of damage requires more work. As such, he will have to go through three or four sessions. There may be even more needed. And we have to wait a month between sessions," Dr. Zagoran explained looking rather apologetic.

John and Elizabeth looked at each other. "I don't see we have a choice," John said to her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she looked at Dr. Zagoran. "When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow if possible," he said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Telling Rodney about the procedure that could heal him was not an easy task. It was something John and Elizabeth told him with Ronon and Teyla.

That night Rodney didn't want to sleep in his room alone and Ronon and Teyla also felt a need to be near him. So they decided to use John and Elizabeth's living room space to camp out. Rodney slept with John and Elizabeth on one side of him while Ronon and Teyla slept on the other side.

The next morning John woke up feeling a weight on his left shoulder. He blinked open his eyes and looked down. A tuft of light brown hair appeared within his sight. He then looked over to see an amused Ronon looking down at him.

"Mind helping an injured man?" John asked the Satedan.

"Are they awake?" John heard his wife's voice from some where.

"I am," John said. "Someone want to tell me why Rodney's sleeping on me?"

"Rodney, it is time to wake up," Teyla was now kneeling down on the floor nudging Rodney awake.

"Teyla?" Rodney looked up confused.

Ronon helped John up while Teyla got Rodney up. They gathered at the table and had their breakfast in relative silence.

"We should head to the infirmary," Elizabeth said when everyone was dressed and ready to go.

Rodney started shaking in his chair. So much so that everyone could see his shivers. "Rodney, everything is going to be okay," Elizabeth hugged him close.

"I'll be right there with you," John placed a hand on the back of Rodney's neck.

"We will all be close by," Teyla added as she and Ronon placed their hands on him where they could reach.

"Scared," Rodney whimpered into Elizabeth's shoulder.

"We are too, sweetie," Elizabeth said tightening her hold on him.

&

Rodney had been placed on a bed in the infirmary. Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon did their best to reassure him one more time before they had to leave the room. John moved himself next to Rodney's right side. He grabbed hold of Rodney's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Dr. Cole came in then with a device on a cart. It was a rather simple looking device; a couple of lights with a knob. What looked like a gauge circled the knob.

"Are you ready, Rodney," Dr. Cole's kind eyes looked at him.

Rodney glanced at John who smiled at him. "It's gonna be okay, buddy. I'm right here."

Rodney looked back at the doctor. "Okay."

Dr. Cole nodded and reached for a band that resembled head phones and placed it across Rodney's forehead so the ends rested on his temples. "For the session I'll put the device on its lowest setting. For each session I'll set it one higher," she explained.

The doctor set the knob and there was a collective holding of breaths.

&

Elizabeth sat in her chair in the observation area. She stared down in the room and caught John looking up at them for a brief moment. An anxious smile appeared on his face toward her and she gave him the same smile.

Ronon and Teyla sat on either side of Elizabeth. They were looking as tense as she.

"How does everything look, Doctor?" Elizabeth asked Dr. Zagoran who stood a few feet from them.

"Everything looks good so far. His heart rate is a little up, but that is to be expected under the circumstances. I'll run a couple of tests in a couple of days to see if there was any noticeable progress."

No one in the room responded to the doctor's comments. They just continued to look at their friend.

&

John could feel Rodney's grasp on his hand loosen. He looked at his friend and saw that Rodney's eyes were shut. "Rodney?" His voice was low, but harsh.

"I think he's just asleep," Dr. Cole said.

John's shoulders sagged. He let go of Rodney's hand on placed his hand on the top of Rodney's head brushing it through the other man's hair.

Rodney's body twitched and jerked a couple of times.

"What's wrong with him?" Just as John asked the question Rodney seemed to settle back.

"I think he was dreaming," Dr. Cole said.

John leaned close to Rodney's ear. "It's all right, Rodney. Just a few more minutes and it'll be over," John sighed. He wasn't any good at this.

&

"How much longer?" Elizabeth asked from where she was pacing.

"Just a couple more minutes," Dr. Zagoran said.

When they saw Dr. Cole remove the band from Rodney's head and move the device out of the room they all headed for the door. Dr. Zagoran just managed to move ahead of them.

"He's asleep, Doctor," Cole reported.

Dr. Zagoran took a few minutes to examine his patient. "I believe he is going to sleep for some time now."

Elizabeth stood next to John wrapping an arm around his waist. Ronon and Teyal took seats on Rodney's other side.

After awhile, Ronon and Teyla left to get some food and brought some back for John and Elizabeth. Some time later, Ronon and Teyla had to convince John and Elizabeth to get some rest.

They left under protest, but went for each other when Ronon and Teyla told them that the other needed the rest. Words to the effect: "She's pregnant, Sheppard. She needs her rest. And she won't get it if she thinks you're not getting yours," from Ronon and. "John is still healing, Elizabeth. And if he's to get any rest he will want to know you are rested as well," from Teyla.

&

John wrapped his good arm around Elizabeth as she settled her head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her lips and settled into their bed.

"John, just because you didn't know what to say to Rodney while you were sitting with him today doesn't mean you didn't help him," Elizabeth said in the darkness of their room.

"How did you know…?"

"Because I know you," she turned on a light and leaned up on an elbow. "I know words aren't always easy for you. But it's what you do that speaks volumes," she pressed a deep kiss to his lips. "And I love you for it."

John wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her close to him. He brushed his fingers over her stomach where their child grew.

Elizabeth settled over his side and turned off the light.

Chapter 23


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

John was kissing his way down Elizabeth's neck. Her head fell back onto the pillow as her eyes shut just enjoying the attention. He reached down and pulled at her shirt brushing over her belly on the way up. She had grown bigger as she began her third trimester.

He pulled off her shirt as she worked on his. His hands then reached for the fastenings on her pants.

"John! Lizbeth!"

They groaned, but it was not one of passion. The door to their bedroom slid open and Elizabeth had a moment to grab the blanket and cover herself before Rodney walked in.

"Oh," Rodney's cheeks turned a bright red and he backed out of the room shutting the door.

"I'll make sure we haven't completely traumatized him," John said while putting his t-shirt back on.

It had been a little over a week since Rodney's second session with the device that would hopefully heal his damaged brain cells. So far the only improvement they had seen was a return to the way he was when he was first diagnosed with the brain injury.

He had his good days and not so good days. But through it all he was always aware that he wasn't right. As his condition had worsened he had seemed unaware that not knowing what to do with a shoe or a belt was not normal for him.

"So much for a day to ourselves," she sighed, but smiled.

"Just let me see what's going on," John said. "I still intend on pampering you today," he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before leaving the room.

"All right Rodney, what's going on? I thought we agreed you were spending most of the day with Radek and when and if he got busy you would stay with Ronon and Teyla," John then noticed Radek standing near the door of the quarters looking a bit sheepish.

"I figured it out," Rodney turned John's attention on him. He was grinning like John hadn't seen in a long time.

"You figured what out?" John asked.

"Everything," he paused. "Well, not everything. But I understood a lot of it."

John looked to Radek for help.

Radek walked over next to Rodney. "I am sorry, I tried to keep up with him, but he made it here before I could stop him," John gave him a dismissive wave of his hand and encouraged him to continue. "I was explaining a project I was working on and Rodney understood more than he has in over a year," Radek was smiling now.

John looked at them, mouth hanging open. And then a smile appeared. He grabbed Rodney into a hug.

"John, what's going on?" Elizabeth came out of her and John's bedroom.

"It's working," John said after releasing Rodney.

"What's working?" She asked.

"The device," John said.

Elizabeth looked between John and Rodney who averted his eyes from her. She shook her head and wrapped an arm around Rodney's shoulders. "Tell me about it," she encouraged him.

Rodney lifted his eyes to hers and gave her a shy smile. They all sat down and explained what happened.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Elizabeth said.

"I interrupted you and John," Rodney said.

"There's always next time," Elizabeth said.

&

For the next couple of weeks Rodney spent as much time in the lab as he could. There wasn't another burst of improvement during this time.

It was the end of the week and Rodney was home for most of the day while Radek was too busy to give Rodney the necessary attention in the lab.

John was also home that day while Elizabeth was in meetings for most of the day.

Rodney came out of his room and threw himself onto the couch. John looked at his friend from the dining table. "Something wrong, Rodney?"

"I can't figure it out," he said.

John frowned and walked to sit next to the other man. "What can't you figure out?"

"The math," he said.

"To what?" John looked at the laptop Rodney was holding.

Rodney pointed at the screen and John took a look. The colonel frowned. This wasn't right; Rodney was doing this math yesterday. "Just give it time," John said.

"I'm tired of giving it time," Rodney shoved the computer off the couch.

"Now Rodney," John began.

"Don't patronize me," Rodney snapped.

John's eyebrows rose.

"When is my next session with that device?" Rodney asked.

"In about a week and a half," John said.

"It can't come soon enough," Rodney stood up and stomped to his room shutting the door.

&

A couple of days later Rodney was in the lab with Zelenka when Elizabeth and Kate Heightmeyer entered. "Radek, there's a problem in the gateroom that needs your attention.

"Rodney, would you go with Kate?"

"You don't need to coddle me, Elizabeth," Rodney said.

His pronunciation of Elizabeth's name had improved over the last week. For some reason every time he pronounced it correctly, Elizabeth felt a twinge inside her and she couldn't decide if it was a good twinge or a bad one.

"Rodney, it would be safer if you went home."

"Fine," Rodney huffed. "But I can make it back myself. I think I have enough brain cells to figure out how to get home."

Elizabeth exchanged a look with Kate who nodded. She looked back Rodney. "Okay, but contact me when you get there. Humor me?"

Rodney sighed. "All right," he brushed past Elizabeth who tried to reach out to him with her hand.

She dropped her hand to her side and turned to Radek when Rodney was out of earshot. "Col. Sheppard and his team were returning from an off world when. Ronon and Teyla came through, but Col. Sheppard did not. The technicians think he's trapped inside the gate. SG-1 had the same problem several years ago with Teal'c trapped in the buffers."

"Yes, I've read about that," Radek said. "But their problem in retrieving Teal'c was because of their homemade DHD."

"I should get back to my office," Kate jumped in and left a moment later.

Radek had been gathering some things as they spoke and came around next to Elizabeth to follow her to the gateroom.

&

When they arrived in the gateroom they got a bit of a surprise. Rodney was standing in the middle of the room ranting at Ronon and Teyla.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth had to shout over his voice.

Rodney stopped his diatribe and turned freezing. "Umm, hi?"

"Rodney, I thought I told you to go home," Elizabeth was now standing in front of him.

"Well, you see, I ran in to Ronon and Teyla on my way and…"

"Damn it Rodney. I am trying to protect you," Elizabeth said.

"Excuse me, Dr. Weir?" Radek interrupted. "I could really use Rodney's help right now."

Elizabeth looked at Rodney. "Stay put," she then walked over next to Radek. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea. What happens if something goes wrong? Rodney will never forgive himself."

"Elizabeth, I think it would bother Rodney more if he did nothing when there was a chance he might be able to," Radek said.

Elizabeth looked from Rodney to Radek and back until she made up her mind. She gave them a very reluctant. "Okay."

The second she gave the word, Rodney was next to Radek. The two scientists were talking back and forth for several moments. No one could quite follow them, but it seemed they understood each other perfectly until Rodney said. "I don't know what you mean. You're confusing me, Radek."

"This isn't like when you were at the SGC when their stargate did the same thing. There must be something different about this gate or the DHD than any others we have encountered."

"It's the only gate that can send us back to Earth," Rodney said.

"Yes!" Radek almost shouted.

It was almost an hour later when Rodney yelled. "Has anyone stopped the gate from being activated?"

"No," Radek realized.

"Someone, do something," Rodney shouted. "Oh god. Are there any teams due back soon?"

There was some swearing before someone declared it safe. Rodney was hyperventilating now.

Elizabeth, Ronon and Teyla moved Rodney out of the way from what Radek was doing trying to calm him.

"I almost killed him," Rodney was choking on his words.

"Rodney," Elizabeth put her hand against his cheek. "You figured it out. No one else realized it, but you did. You probably saved his life."

While they were trying to reassure Rodney they didn't realize the progress that had occurred.

The gate activated and a moment later John came stumbling out.

Rodney and Elizabeth were the first to greet him and coming on each side of him they hugged him at once. John instinctively wrapped his arms around both of them and frowned at Ronon and Teyla who were both smiling.

"They'll fill you in when they're ready," Ronon answered the unspoken question.

"I'll be glad when my brain is working to full capacity again," Rodney mumbled into John's shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So sorry this took so long to get up. I'm close to getting this done another couple of chapters probably. And I plan to get them done sooner.

Chapter 24

They were back in the infirmary. John sat next to the bed Rodney lay on. Dr. Cole was monitoring the device on the other side of the bed. Rodney was asleep as he always had been during these sessions.

Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon were in their usual spots as well.

"How long has it been?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Dr. Zagoran said.

"How many more of these do you think he's going to need?" Elizabeth asked.

"He may need at least one more," the doctor said.

"Everything is going to be all right, Elizabeth," Teyla assured her friend.

"I hope…" Elizabeth's words died on her lips when they heard a loud beeping.

They looked down at Rodney to see his body convulsing. John stood frozen next to the bed.

"Dr. Zagoran?" They heard Dr. Cole's voice over the intercom.

"Doctor, turn off the device gradually," Zagoran said.

"It's off," Cole said. "But he's still convulsing."

Zagoran left the observation deck without a word. The three remaining watched as he entered the exam room. John was pushed aside. He looked from Rodney to the observation deck.

After awhile, John was standing with his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Ronon and Teyla stood next to them. They had been moved to the waiting area giving the medical team space to work.

An eternity later, Dr. Zagoran came in. "He's stable."

Some the tension in Elizabeth's shoulder's released, but she could feel something more was about to be said and they were not going to like it.

"He's in a coma."

Elizabeth heard a gasp from beside her. She felt John's arms tighten around her. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "What is his prognosis?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't know," the doctor said. He looked deflated. "I was wrong to push this. He may wake up tomorrow, weeks from now or never. I'm sorry."

"Can we see him?" John asked.

"Of course."

Rodney's friends entered the room they had put him in. John helped Elizabeth sit next to the bed and sat next to her. Teyla and Ronon stood on the opposite side of the bed.

Elizabeth was seated near Rodney's head. Reaching out, she placed a hand over the side of his head. "Rodney, please come back to us," her last word was almost cut off by a sob. John wrapped his arms around her holding her against his chest. On the other side of the bed Ronon was holding an equally distraught Teyla.

&

It was two days later and Rodney hadn't woken up yet. John was worrying about Elizabeth. She spent her free time next to Rodney and the rest of her time working. With the stress of keeping this city together against the external threats and worrying about Rodney, she was exhausted by the time she got to bed. He was certain she wasn't eating properly. She had less than a month left before giving birth and everything was catching up to her.

"Come on, buddy," John looked down at the unconscious man before him. "We need you."

The door came open and Dr. Keller came in. "John, you're needed out here in the infirmary."

"What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth passed out."

John rushed past Keller almost knocking her against the wall. He entered the larger area of the infirmary and looked around until he found the bed Elizabeth was resting in. He rushed over to her. She was turned on her side. He looked at her face and saw the tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Lizabeth?" He brushed a tear from her cheek.

"She's going to be fine as long as she gets some rest and stays off her feet for the next two weeks," Keller said from behind John. "The baby's fine," she rushed to tell him.

John looked back at his wife who looked miserable. He leaned down and pulled her into a hug. She continued to cry into his shoulder.

Several minutes later when she had calmed down Elizabeth was leaning against John's chest. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I've been worried about you," he said. "Promise me you'll follow the doctor's orders."

She could only nod before burying her face in his chest.

&

John was moving between Rodney and Elizabeth for the next day. It was late when he fell asleep in a chair next to Elizabeth's bed. He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dr. Keller stood next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's good news, actually," she said. "Rodney just came out of his coma."

"Damn, he was alone," John stood up.

"Ronon was sitting with him," Keller said.

"Can I see him?" John asked.

"For a minute," Keller said.

John glanced at his sleeping wife and decided to fill her in, in the morning. They entered the private room. John patted Ronon on the shoulder. He looked down at the man on the bed who was blinking his eyes trying to focus.

"Hey Rodney," John came over next to the bed. "Glad to see you awake."

"John," Rodney's voice was a little slurred.

"The doc's gonna kick us out in a minute, buddy."

"No," Rodney's voice was panicked.

"It's okay, Rodney," John put a hand on the back of Rodney's hand.

"Lizbeth?" Rodney asked.

"She's resting now. She'll see you in the morning. And Teyla. We'll all be here in the morning. You just need to get some rest."

Rodney didn't look happy, but relented. "Okay."

John gave Rodney's hand a squeeze before letting go. He and Ronon said goodnight and left the room. Keller convinced John to go home and get some sleep.

&

"Why didn't you wake me?" Elizabeth was standing up letting John help her into a robe as she let him have it.

"You needed your sleep and so did Rodney," John said. "I told him we would all see him in the morning."

Ronon and Teyla walked in then. John grimaced when he saw the look on Teyla's face and then looked at Ronon in sympathy.

John stood next to Ronon when Teyla came over with a wheelchair for Elizabeth. "Feels a little chilly in here," John said to Ronon when the two women looked their way.

"I'm a little out of practice dealing with women," Ronon said. "What's your excuse, Sheppard?"

John glowered at the smirk on Ronon's face. "So much for solidarity."

John and Ronon stood back while Teyla and Elizabeth gave Rodney their undivided attention.

&

A couple days later Rodney and Elizabeth were released from the infirmary. Elizabeth was still confined to bed rest and Rodney was ordered to take it easy. For the day Elizabeth spent it mostly on the couch.

John had already stopped going off world as it got closer to Elizabeth's due date. He spent his time taking care of Elizabeth and making sure Rodney took it easy.

It was the second night back in their bed together when Elizabeth brought up one of the subjects foremost on their minds.

"We can't let Rodney go through another session with that device," she said.

"I know," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. "He's not going to be happy about that."

"I know," she hesitated. "I'm not sure his last session improved anything anyway."

"I know," John closed his eyes. In fact they suspected Rodney's progress had taken a couple steps backwards.

"Dr. Zagoran would like to run some tests," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah," John said. "Ronon and I will take him to the infirmary tomorrow. Teyla said she'd stay with you."

Elizabeth nodded while yawning. They turned off the lights and tried to get some sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: So terribly sorry this took so long to update. The muse just didn't want to work for awhile.

Chapter 25

Rodney closed his bedroom door. He wished he could slam it. John and Elizabeth had just told him they were not going to allow him to go through anymore sessions with the device fixing his brain.

From what he understood his brain was no longer getting any worse. It just wasn't getting any better either.

He dropped onto his bed and through the pillow across the room. That didn't help any. He was about to grab something more substantial when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Rodney, I know you don't want to talk with us right now, but you need to come out here," John's voice was muffled through the door, but Rodney could hear him.

"Rodney, Elizabeth's in labor, she needs to get to the infirmary."

Rodney stood up and stopped for a moment before deciding to open the door. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's going to be fine," John smiled at him. "She's just about to have the baby. You need to come with us."

"I can stay here," Rodney said.

"I think Elizabeth would feel a whole lot better if you came along," John said.

Rodney thought for a moment. "Okay."

"Good," John patted Rodney's arm. "Go get your shoes and come on out."

Rodney went back in and stopped when his eyes caught the flash cards on his desk. He walked over and picked them up going through them. He was so focused he was startled when he heard John's voice yelling for him.

He walked back out. "What?"

"Rodney, get your shoes, we need to go to the infirmary," John said.

Rodney remembered what he was suppose to be doing and why. He went back into his room and grabbed his shoes. He took another moment looking at them and remembered what he was so suppose to do with them. John yelled for him again, but he continued putting on the shoes.

He got up and left the room. The three of them walked the halls to the infirmary. John stood between Rodney and Elizabeth making sure both of them were okay and moving in the right direction.

Rodney was nudged into a chair in the waiting area.

"Ronon and Teyla should be here any minute," John said. "Do you think you can stay here alone until then?"

I'll be fine," Rodney said. "Are you going to be okay, Lizbeth?"

"I'm going to be just fun, sweetie," Elizabeth pressed a kiss to Rodney's temple. "Pretty soon we'll have someone new to the family."

Rodney wasn't sure what he thought of that, but just said. "Okay." He watched them being escorted out of the room then.

&

He was startled when Ronon and Teyla showed up sitting next to him.

"Rodney, it's getting late, would it be all right if I took you home and stayed?" Teyla asked.

"But what about Lizbeth and John?" He asked.

"You probably won't be able to see them until tomorrow," Teyla said.

Rodney opened his mouth to refuse, but caught himself yawning. "Okay."

"I'll let you know if anything happens," Ronon said.

Rodney collapsed back onto his bed. His eyes were about ready to shut. Teyla helped him out of his shoes and pulled the blankets back. "Goodnight, Rodney. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Okay," Rodney said pulling up the blankets. He hadn't bothered changing into his pajamas.

&

The next time Rodney woke up the sun was just barely out shining through his bedroom window. He looked at his clock and noticed it was still a little early to get up. It occurred to him it was John and Elizabeth's day off and they usually stayed in bed an extra hour. Rodney made himself a bowl of cereal on these days.

He got up and frowned when he noticed he hadn't put on his pajamas. Walking out to the living room, he heard voices coming from the couch. Teyla was standing with Ronon talking in low voices.

"Hey," Ronon noticed Rodney. "You're up early."

"What are you doing here?" Rodney asked.

Ronon and Teyla exchanged glances.

"Rodney, don't you remember? Elizabeth went into labor last night. She and John are at the infirmary," Teyla said.

"Oh, right," Rodney said. "Did she have the baby?"

"Yes," Teyla beamed. "They had a little girl less than a half an hour ago."

"Can we see them?" Rodney asked.

"Elizabeth is very tired," Teyla said. "John said he would be by here later this afternoon and we could see Elizabeth then."

"But…"

"Rodney," Teyla cut in. "We need to let them rest for awhile. Elizabeth should be released from the infirmary in a few days."

"Okay," Rodney's chin dropped to his chest and he walked back to his room.

Ronon and Teyla had to coax him out of his room later for lunch. He didn't eat much or say much for that matter. He was about to go back to his room after lunch when the door opened and John stepped in.

"John!" Rodney beamed. "Where's Lizbeth? Where's the baby? What's her name?"

"Hold on now, buddy," John smiled. "Breathe."

Rodney reddened. "Sorry."

"That's okay," John ruffled Rodney's hair. "Elizabeth wants to see you," Rodney got excited at John's words. "You'll need to put on shoes first."

"Oh, right," Rodney went to his bedroom.

"How is she doing, John?" Rodney heard Teyla's voice as he entered his room.

"She's stable now. It's going to be a few days longer before she's released from the infirmary."

Rodney entered his room and grabbed his shoes.

"Rodney, you about ready?" John yelled.

"Coming," Rodney said.

&

They entered the infirmary and Rodney looked around trying to find Elizabeth.

"She's in there," John pointed to a room off the main infirmary.

They walked in. Rodney looked at Elizabeth and then John. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Just really tired," Elizabeth was covered with the blanket up to her neck and her face was as pale as the pillow under her.

She opened her eyes and gave them a weak smile. "Hi."

Everyone found a spot around the bed. Rodney stood on Elizabeth's right side while John stood next to him near the head of the bed. Ronon and Teyla stood on the other side of the bed.

Elizabeth pulled her arms out from under the covers and reached for Rodney's hand and offered her other to Teyla.

"Where's the baby?" Rodney asked.

"She's asleep in another room," Elizabeth said. "Babies sleep a lot."

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Teyla asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Madeleine Meredith Sheppard."

Rodney's head shot up. "What you go and do that to her for?"

"Rodney," John gave him a light cuff on the head.

Rodney reddened. "At least it's her middle name," everyone laughed.

&

A few days later Rodney came out of his room where he had been taking a nap when he heard the door to the apartment open and voices.

Teyla met John and Elizabeth at the door.

"Where's the baby?" Rodney asked as soon as he saw them.

John and Elizabeth exchanged a glance. Teyla said her goodbyes and let herself out.

"Why don't we sit down on the couch," John suggested.

Rodney's brow furrowed and he tensed. He sat down between John and Elizabeth.

"There were some complications when Maddie was born," Elizabeth said with a slight tremor in her voice. "She's doing much better now, but the doctors want to keep an eye on her a little longer."

"Is she going to be all right?" Rodney asked.

"Yes," John said without hesitation. "She should be home in another couple of days."

Rodney didn't say anything at first and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him. "It's going to be okay."

&

When they brought Maddie home a few days later, Rodney kept his distance from the baby. John and Elizabeth had asked him if he wanted to hold her, but he shook his head and took another step back.

Elizabeth spent the next two weeks at home taking care of things over the radio. Rodney spent as much of his time with Radek at the labs as he could. John put in time making sure everything was running smoothly in the city with Teyla's help. Ronon as always kept the Marines on their toes.

It was a little over a month since Maddie had been brought home from the infirmary. Morning was drawing near and Rodney was tossing and turning. He had been up once already to get a drink of water only to drop two glasses in the process and waking Elizabeth and John.

He had been thinking about the device again. He had brought it up at dinner, but John and Elizabeth were still adamant that he not go through it again.

Still not able to get to sleep, he got up and headed for the kitchen. He heard noises from Maddie's room. She wasn't crying exactly. It was a funny noise she made that made Rodney think she was happy or just wanted attention. He didn't know.

Rodney had been so hesitant around the baby afraid if he touched her he'd hurt her. But no one had gotten much sleep, least of all John and Elizabeth. He shrugged his shoulders deciding he could at least look in and see if she was okay.

He walked into the nursery and looked around at all the toys. He didn't remember having so many toys as a kid.

He walked over to the crib and Maddie was looking up at him. Her little hand was stretched out as if she was reaching for something.

"Umm, hi," he whispered.

He reached down with his hand just touching hers. She surprised him and grabbed onto one of his fingers.

He let her hold his finger as he began to speak. "You probably think I don't like you, but I do. Umm, I just don't want to break you or anything. You've already had it tough coming into this world. It's a screwed up world too," he noticed her face begin to scrunch and he began to panic.

He noticed that face just before she would cut loose with an almighty wail. "Maddie, please don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's not such a bad place," she let go of his finger and let out a big cry that had Rodney stepping away from the crib.

John came in a minute later. "I'm sorry," were Rodney's first words.

"Rodney, you're not going to break her," John rolled his eyes. "Okay, it's possible, but not likely. She needs to be fed and so do you."

"What?" Rodney frowned.

"It's morning. Time to get up."

"Oh. Okay," Rodney wandered out of the room.

Mornings were even more chaotic than before. Elizabeth came out with the baby after feeding her as John was fixing breakfast. Rodney sat at the table staying out of the way as Elizabeth moved around the apartment with Maddie in one arm and a tablet PC in the other.

John put down a plate of food in front of Rodney and sat down next to him. Rodney watched Elizabeth continue to walk around the apartment with the baby and computer and talking on her radio. Every now and then she would stop at the counter and drink her juice and take a bit out of her toast.

"John, take Maddie for a minute," Elizabeth handed the baby off to John who then began to make cute sounds at the baby.

"John, we have a meeting in twenty minutes," Elizabeth came out of their bedroom.

John got up and put Maddie in her stroller. "Rodney, watch Maddie for a minute," John pushed the stroller and baby over next to Rodney.

Before Rodney could say anything John had left the room. Both John and Elizabeth were in their room now leaving Rodney with the baby. Rodney looked down at the baby. She looked at him and he thought she was smiling. Of course it could have just been gas, at least that's what John would say.

He looked up when he heard a door open and John and Elizabeth came out of their room. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short when they continued to the front door and out.

Rodney looked down at the baby. "I guess I'm not the only one with scrambled brains at the moment."

The door opened a few seconds later with John and Elizabeth speaking at once apologizing profusely.

When they were finished babbling, John said he would take Rodney to Radek's lab and Elizabeth said she would take Maddie to daycare. Maddie was the third child born on Atlantis in ten thousand years and that had prompted the need of a daycare. Rodney hoped things would get better. It was days like this that made him feel like a burden.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: My muse has finally returned for this fic.

Chapter 26

The cry woke Rodney in the middle of the night. He had gotten use to Maddie crying in the middle of the night, but something was different this time.

He crawled out of bed and walked to his door. Opening the door he heard John's and Elizabeth's voices.

Walking out to the living room he saw Elizabeth walking around with Maddie in her arms.

"John, she has a fever, I'm taking her to the infirmary."

"All right, let's go," John said.

"John, you need to stay with Rodney."

John's hand came up and he snapped his fingers. "Lorne should be getting off duty now. I'll ask him to stay with Rodney."

Rodney continued through the room. "What's wrong with Maddie?"

"She's running a fever," Elizabeth said before turning to go into the nursery.

"We're taking her to the infirmary," John said. "I'll send Lorne over."

"I heard," Rodney entered the kitchen and pulled out a glass. He lost the grip on the glass and it hit the floor breaking.

"Damn it, Rodney," John snapped startling Rodney causing him to misstep and his foot landed in some of the broken glass.

Rodney let out a yelp and hit his back on the counter.

"Sit," John pushed Rodney toward a chair. "Lorne, this Sheppard," he said into his radio. "Would you mind coming to my quarters and keeping an eye on Rodney for a few hours?"

"What happened?" Elizabeth came out still holding Maddie.

"Rodney had a little accident," John said as he finished cleaning up the glass. The door chimed then. "That should be Lorne."

"Hopefully we won't be very long," Elizabeth said. "Are you going to be okay, Rodney?"

Rodney looked up at Elizabeth from across the room. He straightened up in the chair. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Once they were gone, Rodney lifted his hurt foot and laid it over his leg. He bit his lower lip trying to ignore the pain. He needed to find something to stop the bleeding. He didn't think he'd need stitches at least.

"Hey Rodney."

Rodney was startled and almost jumped out of his seat. "Major," he had forgot Lorne had just arrived.

"Ouch, what happened to your foot?" Lorne came over grabbing a chair and sitting in front of Rodney. "Do you know where the first aid kit is?"

Rodney blinked at Lorne. His mind went blank. "First aid kit?"

Lorne got up and looked around a bit. He opened a closet door and looked some more. "Ah hah, found it," he came back sitting in his chair. "Let me see your foot," Rodney hesitated. "Come on, Rodney. I won't lie, it will sting, but you gotta get this cleaned up."

At last Rodney put out his foot. Lorne grabbed it resting it on his leg. Rodney hissed the moment the antiseptic hit the wound.

"Sorry," Lorne winced in sympathy. "Why didn't they tell me you hurt your foot?"

Rodney swallowed and lowered his gaze. "They didn't know."

Lorne's head came up. "Why didn't they know?"

"They were kinda busy," Rodney's tone was a bit sarcastic. It took Lorne by surprise. He hadn't heard Rodney's sarcasm in quite a while.

"All right, that should do it," Lorne said. "You should probably have Keller take a look at that tomorrow just in case. Do you need help getting back to bed? I don't think you're going to like walking on that foot."

"I can do it," Rodney grumbled standing up and then stumbling when his injured foot took weight. Lorne grabbed onto him. Rodney bit his lower lip trying to hold back the tears that were threatening. Anymore there were days when his emotions were right on the edge and he couldn't control them like he use to before the brain injury.

"Come on, Rodney, I know you can do it," Lorne said wrapping an arm under Rodney's arm.

Rodney took a deep breath and looked at Lorne. He could see Lorne was ignoring the few tears. Rodney straightened up a little leaning into Lorne's hold.

Once he got Rodney to his bed, he said a quick goodnight and went to collapse on the couch.

SB

The next morning Rodney woke up at his usual time. Pulling off the blankets, he swung his feet onto the floor. He let out a cry when he tried to stand. He pulled his feet back up.

His bedroom door came open, but it wasn't who he had expected. "Major?"

"Are you all right, Rodney?"

"What are you doing here?" Rodney asked instead.

"Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir asked me to stay here last night. Remember? They took Maddie to the infirmary," Lorne was kneeling on the floor next to Rodney's bed.

"Is Maddie all right?" Rodney asked.

"She had a fever last night. That's all I know. How's your foot doing?"

"Hurts," Rodney said.

"I can imagine. I think I should take you to the infirmary just to have them check it out."

Rodney just nodded letting Lorne help him up.

SB

With one arm wrapped around Lorne's shoulder, Rodney limped his way to the infirmary. A nurse met them half way inside and led them to an examination bed.

"What happened here?" Dr. Keller came out from another room seeing Rodney and Lorne.

"He stepped in some broken glass last night," Lorne said. "I fixed it up best I could. Figured it could wait til morning to come here."

"You did just fine, Major," the nurse said.

Rodney hissed when the nursed applied more antiseptic before changing the bandage. His hand had shot out grabbing onto Lorne's.

"What's going on?" John had now come out of the same room Keller had moments ago with Elizabeth following from behind with Maddie in her arms.

Lorne explained what had happened.

"Damn it, Rodney," John's voice was harsh. "Why didn't you tell us," Rodney opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off. "Forget it. Is he finished here?" He directed his question at the nurse.

"Yes," she said. "He should stay off that foot for a few days."

"Great," John huffed.

Rodney's grip on Lorne's hand hadn't let up and it was getting even tighter.

"John," Elizabeth cut in. "Rodney didn't injure himself on purpose."

John's lips held in a tight line and then he sighed. "Let's get you a wheelchair," he said to Rodney.

Rodney swallowed past the lump in his throat and let go of Lorne's hand as he got into the wheelchair.

SB

When they returned to their apartment no one was speaking. "Think you can avoid anymore accidents, Rodney?" John asked.

Rodney could only nod his head as he watched John follow Elizabeth in the nursery.

Several minutes past before they came out of the room and at that point Rodney was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Um, John," his voice was small and unsure.

"Yeah, Rodney?" John sounded frustrated and tired.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he stuttered his way through the sentence.

John sighed. "Right," John pushed Rodney to the bathroom door and then helped him walk in.

When he was finished, Rodney just wanted to sleep. Or cry.

SB

It turned out Maddie had a nasty cold. Her parents were extra concerned because of the complications she had at birth.

Rodney spent the next few days miserable. John and Elizabeth were both short with him.

At last by the next week his foot had healed to where he could get around on his own and he was able to get back to the labs with Radek.

He was looking at some work on a computer when he found a strange file. It was called 'Banned devices'. Radek was busy doing something on the other side of the room so Rodney opened the file.

He started reading stumbling over several words. Item 40B caught his attention. There was a room number listed. He pulled out a note pad he carried around and jotted down the information.

He had grown increasingly miserable as time went on. John and Elizabeth seemed angry or frustrated with him more often than not. Maybe this could be the answer to his problems. He just hoped his brain functioned well enough to fix what didn't function.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Elizabeth yawned as she set the table for dinner. Rodney would be home in a few minutes. It would just be Rodney, Maddie and herself tonight. John was offworld with his team and wouldn't be back for a couple of days.

For the last couple of days she had grown more and more concerned about Rodney. Since his return to the lab with Radek two days ago he had been very quiet going to his room as soon as he had a chance. Meals were quiet. He didn't share anything he learned while at the lab with Radek.

She sighed. If she were honest with herself things were getting bad before this. Ever since they had told him they were no longer letting him have anymore sessions with that device Rodney had become increasingly distant.

Then there was the health scare with Maddie. She had gotten caught in the umbilical cord and she wasn't breathing for a short time. So far they saw nothing to indicate any serious damage thankfully. But the tiniest sniffle from Maddie would send Elizabeth and John into a near panic. They became short with Rodney, snapping at him a couple of times over the last couple of weeks.

The door opened bringing Elizabeth out of her thoughts. She gave Rodney a tired smile as he walked in. "Rodney, how was your day?"

Rodney shrugged. "It was okay."

Elizabeth gave an internal sigh before finishing setting the table.

SB

Elizabeth sat bolt up. She seemed to be waking up more like this ever since Maddie was born. Then again, it probably started when she and John became Rodney's caregivers. But she didn't know what disturbed her sleep this time. She looked over and remembered John wasn't home yet. He wouldn't be back at least until late morning.

She looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. Getting up she put on her robe. First she checked Maddie's room. She let out a deep breath seeing her daughter sound asleep.

She went to Rodney's room and opened the door. She frowned at the odd lump under the blankets. Approaching the bed, she pulled the blankets back a little and swore. Rodney was not in his room.

"All right, Elizabeth," she said to herself, "he's probably just in the bathroom or kitchen."

She went to the kitchen first, but found nothing. She then went to the bathroom door. She knocked and called out his name. Nothing.

She was getting worried now. She went back to her room to get her radio and then back to Rodney's room. As she looked around for clues she called to the control room.

"Chuck," she began.

"Dr. Weir, I was just about to contact you," the Canadian technician said.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"There seems to be a strange energy reading in the east wing. It's in the area of the infirmary."

"All right, get Dr. Zelenka and a few soldiers…have Major Lorne go in first with Dr. Cole."

"Ma'am?"

"Just a hunch, Chuck. Rodney may be in the vicinity."

"Yes, Ma'am."

When the transmission cut off Elizabeth dropped the little calendar she had in her hand. Circled in red was today's date. 'Fix Brain' was written in black marker inside the circle.

Elizabeth went into action throwing on some clothes. She then contacted Kate Heightmeyer asking her to watch Maddie.

SB

After she dropped off Maddie with Kate she was summoned to the observation room of the infirmary.

"What happened?" She looked at Radek, and Dr. Zagoran.

"Elizabeth, you can't go down there," Radek wrapped his hands around her arms. "It is too dangerous right now."

"Radek, I need to see Rodney. Tell me, is he all right?"

"Dr. Cole is in the process of shutting the machine down," Dr. Zagoran cut in.

Elizabeth turned blazing eyes on Zagoran. "If it wasn't for your curiosity…I told you to get rid of it."

"Dr. Weir, you are right. I should have had this destroyed or removed from the city at the very least. You'll have my resignation in the morning."

"In the meantime I'd like you to tell me if Rodney's going to be all right," she had calmed down and Radek had let her go.

"I honestly don't know at this time. As soon as Dr. Cole has completely shut down the machine he can be fully examined," the doctor said.

"How long before she can have it shut down?" Elizabeth asked.

"It should be another five minutes," he said.

"Five minutes?" She looked aghast.

"I'm afraid if she does it too quickly there could be more damage than what there have been," he said.

Radek guided Elizabeth to a chair and sat down in one next to her to wait.

SB

John and his team came through the gate into Atlantis. The gate room was a bit quiet being so early in the morning. They were expected back later, but there was no reason to stay. They had gained all the information they were going to get, which wasn't much.

"Colonel Sheppard," the technician approached them. "You're needed in the infirmary. All of you."

"Did something happen to my daughter?" John asked panicking.

"No sir, she's fine. Dr. Heightmeyer is watching her."

"Dr. Weir?" John tried this time. What happened while they were gone?

"No sir…"

"Then who?" John cut in.

"Dr. McKay," he answered.

John found it difficult to move all of a sudden. He didn't even think about Rodney.

"John," Teyla urged. "We should go."

John took a breath. "Yeah," he took off at a run.

SB

By the time he got to the infirmary, John was out of breath. He caught a glimpse of Rodney in one of the beds before leaning forward pressing his hands against his thighs. Teyla and Ronon were right behind him moments later.

"What happened?" John heard Ronon asking.

John finally stood up straight and walked over to the bed. Elizabeth sat on the other side of the bed leaning against the side of it. He could see exhaustion in his wife's face. It looked she had been crying at some point.

"He found that device," she said at last, her voice shaky.

"What device?" John came round to the other side of the bed next to her.

"Dr. Zagoran's device," she said. "The one that he used to try to repair Rodney's brain."

"How?" John snapped. "He was supposed to get rid of that."

Elizabeth only nodded.

John's lips pressed together for a moment trying to control his anger. "What's wrong with him?" He was looking at Rodney whose eyes were closed. A nasal cannula was under his nose.

"He's in a coma," she said. "They don't know if he'll come out of it this time."

John sank in the chair behind him. One hand grasped Rodney's limp hand. The other grabbed hold of Elizabeth's.


	28. Chapter 28

Adopting Rodney

Chapter 28

It had been two days since Rodney slipped into a coma when Elizabeth said they needed to contact his sister Jeannie.

Neither John nor Elizabeth were getting much sleep. The first night Elizabeth cried herself to sleep in John's arms.

John and Elizabeth were sitting with Rodney. Elizabeth had put in a call to Jeannie, but hadn't heard from her yet.

"We did this," Elizabeth said breaking the silence that had come over the room for the last half hour.

"What?" John looked at her.

"If we had been paying more attention…Hell, you were snapping at him all the time."

"I wasn't snapping at him all the time," John responded.

"He couldn't do anything right as far as you were concerned," she accused.

"He could learn to be more careful," as soon as the words were out John wished he could take them back.

"Excuse me," Dr. Keller entered the room. "If you're going to argue, would you mind taking it elsewhere."

Looking contrite they mumbled an apology. "Look, it's late," Keller said. "Why don't you two get some sleep."

Before they could respond an alarm sounded. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth demanded as machines around Rodney were going off.

Keller stuck her out of the room calling for a crash cart. John grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her to him. They held onto each other as they stayed out of the way, but watched nonetheless.

"We got him back," Keller said minutes later.

John felt Elizabeth collapse in his arms. He sat down pulling her into his lap. She buried her face in his shoulder soaking his t-shirt. For the last couple of days Elizabeth showed herself in control to the rest of the city. In private with John she could fall apart.

John would wait until he was by himself.

SB

Two more days past and Rodney seemed to be getting weaker. Jeannie had received the message and was on her way to the city by way of the Deadalus.

Rodney was on a respirator now. John sat alone with his friend. It was late and everyone was asleep. He convinced Elizabeth to go to bed an hour earlier.

"God, I screwed up, buddy," John held Rodney's hand in one of his and with the other hand brushed through Rodney's hair. "I was such a jerk towards you. I won't blame you if you want to return with Jeannie."

In the middle of Rodney's breath he made a choking sound. "Rodney?" John panicked. "Rodney," he said. "I need help in here," he yelled out the door.

Keller rushed in with a few nurses.

"Well?" John demanded.

"He's waking up," Keller smiled.

SB

John stepped out of the room letting Keller remove the tube from Rodney's throat and checking him over. Standing just outside the room he collapsed back against the wall. He felt a couple tears slip free.

"Colonel."

John straightened up and rubbed his eyes brushing the tears away in the process before looking at the doctor. "How's he doing, Doc?"

"He's not completely awake yet, but his vitals are improving. He's breathing on his own too."

"How long before he completely wakes up?" John asked.

"He'll probably be more clear later tomorrow," she said. "Why don't you get some sleep."

"Can I see him for a minute?" John asked.

"All right, but then go to bed," she said.

"Yes Ma'am," he smiled.

Entering the room John sat down in the chair next to the bed. Leaning forward he rested his forehead on Rodney's clutching his friend's hand. Rodney was asleep now as John spoke. "We'll see you in the morning."

SB

Everyone had come to see Rodney the next morning. Everyone being: his team, Elizabeth and Zelenka. Keller shooed most of them out after awhile.

Rodney had opened his eyes while they were all with him. He opened his mouth, but didn't seem to have the energy to speak. Everyone reassured him telling him to just rest.

Eventually it was just John and Elizabeth left with Rodney. Things were still tense between them. Some anger was still left from the blow up between them a few days earlier.

Rodney was asleep when Elizabeth received a call that Jeannie had just arrived. She excused herself while John stayed.

A few minutes later he saw Rodney's eyes open. He looked even more aware this time. "Hey, buddy," he squeezed Rodney's hand and brushed a hand through his friend's hair.

"Sheppard?"

John frowned. Rodney hadn't called him by his last name in a long time.

"How you feeling, Rodney?"

"Tired," he said. "What happened? Touch something you weren't supposed to, Colonel?"

John sat frozen.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I think I just have one more chapter to write and I'll be done. :)

Chapter 29

"John."

Rodney looked over John's shoulder to see Elizabeth and his sister entering the room. What was Jeannie doing here? Was he really in that bad a shape? Before he could ask John and Elizabeth had left the room leaving him with Jeannie.

"Oh Mer," she hugged him.

He patted her on the back not sure what to say. For the next several minutes Jeannie talked. Some of what she said confused him. When had he lived with her and her family? And why?

Eventually Keller came in with John and Elizabeth. "I'd like to run some tests if you're up for it, Rodney," she said.

"Um, sure," he said.

"Rodney, what's the last thing you remember?" Keller asked.

Rodney thought about it and frowned. "Stepping in some broken glass?" He caught an odd look between John and Elizabeth. He shook his head. "It's like flashes in my head…What's the date?"

The others looked to Keller who nodded her head. It was John who answered.

"What the hell?" Rodney all but yelled. "I'm missing two years of my life? Have I been in a coma that long?"

"No," Elizabeth assured. "You suffered a brain injury. For the past two years John and I have been taking care of you."

"So I've been stupid for the last two years?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth admonished. "You are not and have not been 'stupid'. I will not have you talk about yourself that way."

Rodney was startled by the force of Elizabeth's speech. "Um, sorry. What else am I missing?" His tone was a bit meek this time.

They gave him a brief explanation about the device.

"So you want to see if my brain is intact now?" He asked.

"That's about right," Keller said.

"I'm ready when you are," he said.

SB

For the next couple of hours Rodney was put through a series of tests. It was lunch time when they were finished with him. His teammates arrived to eat with him. They were all quite surprised to see the old McKay back.

It was an awkward meal to say the least. And Elizabeth returned from getting Maddie.

"You have a kid?" Rodney blurted out as he watched his sister gush over the baby.

"She's two months," John said.

"I kinda remember," Rodney said. "You got married."

"You remember?" John asked.

"I think so," Rodney gulped and turned red. "What was I doing in your bed with you?" He was looking at John.

"You had a bad dream," John said matter-of-factly.

Lunch continued in silence.

SB

For the next couple of days things were coming back to him bit by bit. At last Keller came back with the test results. Rodney's brain injury was no longer present in the scans. He had been given information on projects he had previously worked on and Ancient technology he had worked on. He understood all of it on the same level as before the injury.

By the end of the week he was let out of the infirmary and it was time for Jeannie to leave. Saying goodbye to her he remembered the goodbye they had the last time she was on Atlantis. He found himself hugging her a little tighter and promised to visit soon.

All of his things were still at John and Elizabeth's apartment so he returned there. John and Elizabeth seemed to be giving him space. He entered his room looking around. Standing at his desk he found his flashcards and a calendar with a red circle around the words 'Fix Brain'.

"That was the night you sneaked out to use that device," Elizabeth said. "You scared the hell out of us."

"Sorry," he said.

Elizabeth only nodded.

"You want to take a nap before dinner?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think I'd like to take a shower first," that's when another memory hit. "You didn't?" He looked at John.

"What?" John asked.

"You…you helped me with my showers?" Rodney didn't think things could get more embarrassing.

And then John was just as matter-of-fact about this as he was when Rodney remembered John sharing his bed with him. "Yes, you had a tendency to play with the temperature and we were always worried you'd scald yourself."

Rodney could only shake his head. He turned and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom.

SB

It was a week later when Rodney woke up out of a cold sweat. He remembered screaming. He wasn't sure he had really screamed or if it was just in his nightmare until the door came open and John came in.

He was breathing heavily trying to remember his dream. Then arms wrapped around him pulling him close. A hand brushed through his hair and another rubbed his back.

"You're all right," John's voice was calming.

Rodney's breathing evened out and he pulled away from the embrace. "Geez, I don't remember you being so touchy feely, Sheppard," Rodney wasn't sure but he thought he caught a look of sadness pass over John's face. He looked harder, but it was gone.

Feeling uncomfortable, Rodney got up. "I need a drink of water."

Coming out of his room he found himself standing in the middle of the living room. Memories began to hit him. He almost collapsed under the weight of them.

He felt his knees begin to go out on him, but instead of hitting the floor like he expected, arms wrapped around him pulling him towards a firm chest.

"I'm not letting go," John said in a low voice in Rodney's ear.

Rodney considered fighting for a brief moment, but changed his mind. "Okay."

A minute later Rodney heard footsteps, but chose to stay where he was. A few seconds later another pair of arms wrapped around him and held him close.


	30. Chapter 30

Adopting Rodney

A/N: OMG, it's finished.

Chapter 30

Two Months later

John's team was having dinner at his and Elizabeth's apartment. John started cleaning up the table while Elizabeth took their daughter to bed.

"I'm ready to go off world," Rodney said as he sat down in the living room with Ronon and Teyla.

"Our missions aren't too safe these days," John said as he entered the kitchen to put the plates in the sink.

"When have they ever been?" Rodney replied.

"Give it a little more time," John said.

"John," Rodney snapped. "Quit coddling me."

"You haven't been out there for awhile," John said.

"And I'd never been out there before we came to Atlantis," Rodney countered. "Lizbeth," Rodney looked to her to her as she came out of Maddie's room.

"Yes, swe…Rodney?" She stopped using endearments after he was released from the infirmary when she sensed his discomfort.

"Tell your husband I'm ready to go on missions," he said.

"Rodney, you have to understand after two years it's difficult to let go," Elizabeth said.

Rodney sighed and got up.

"Where you going?" John asked.

"I've got some work to do in the labs," he said. "At least there's something I can do. Goodnight Teyla, Ronon."

Once he was out of the apartment everyone exchanged glances.

"We'll keep an eye on him," Ronon said breaking the silence.

"John, Elizabeth; you both have given so much of yourselves these past two years taking care of Rodney," Teyla began. "I understand it is difficult for you more than any of us to let go. But Ronon and I care for Rodney as well. We would not allow anything to happen to him if it were in our power.

"While you may wish to protect him, I'm afraid it may only serve to hurt him."

John and Elizabeth looked at each other. An agreement seemed to pass between them.

"Would you mind staying for a bit?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course," Teyla said.

Taking John's arm Elizabeth and he left the apartment to find Rodney.

SB

"Rodney," Elizabeth said. "Can we talk?"

"I don't know what more there is to say," Rodney didn't look up from his computer.

"Look, I suppose we can find a mission that won't be too bad," John said.

"You can start small," Elizabeth agreed where John was going. "And build up," she came over next to Rodney placing a hand on his back. "Can we at least do that?"

"That's all I wanted," Rodney sighed and looked at them. "I didn't expect to be thrown into the deep end right away," he chose not to remind them they could find themselves in the deep end whether they planned it or not. Their missions had a history of going bad.

"All right then," John agreed.

"Now that, that is settled," Elizabeth said. "I think we should get to bed early. We'll be leaving early for Earth," they were going to visit Elizabeth's Mom and Rodney's sister Jeannie.

"I should really start moving my things back to my old quarters," Rodney said.

"We'll talk about that when we get back from our trip," Elizabeth said.

"You're going to need that extra room eventually," Rodney said.

"We'll talk about it later," John said.

During dinner John and Elizabeth made the announcement to their friends that she was pregnant.

Elizabeth hugged Rodney.

"What's this for?" Rodney asked.

"Just because, sw…Rodney. Sorry," she looked embarrassed slipping again.

He shrugged and hugged her back. He looked at John.

John came up next to Rodney wrapping a single arm around his friend's shoulders giving his far shoulder a squeeze. His arm slid over and around Rodney's neck letting his hand and forearm hang over Rodney's shoulder. "Let's go home."

Rodney was still a little uncomfortable with this openness from his friends. It seemed to make them happy so he was willing to let it go.

"I really should move back into my old quarters," Rodney said again.

"Rodney," John's voice was a warning as he steered them out into the hall. "What did we say?"

"We'll discuss this later?" He said.

"He listens," John grinned looking on his other side to Elizabeth who had her hand wrapped around his free arm. She shook her head amused.

SB

"Elizabeth," the whispered voice startled Elizabeth. She turned her head and looked at John coming out of their room. "What are you doing up and why are you watching Rodney sleep?" They were standing in the doorway of Rodney's bedroom.

"Think we're doing the right thing?"

John rubbed his eyes feeling a sense of deja vu. "Yeah," he said. "Do I want to do it? No."

"That's what I thought," she said.

"He wants to move back to his own quarters," John stated.

"He thinks he should move back to his own quarters," Elizabeth whispered.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" He asked.

"Let him do what he thinks is best," she said. "It's not like we'll never see him."

"I know, but…"

"But you got use to him being around the apartment," she finished his sentence. "Me too. But he's a grown man," Elizabeth leaned her back against John's chest. "Why don't we wait and see what happens."

"But what if…?"

"Let's not borrow trouble," she said.

"Would you two chat somewhere else," Rodney's voice came out muffled under his blankets. "Seriously, if I'm going to stay here, there's got to be some rules. Not that I'm definitely staying here, mind you. Now," he stuck his head up looking at them from across the room. "Goodnight."

John and Elizabeth grinned at each other and back at their friend as they spoke simultaneously. "Goodnight, Rodney."

The End


End file.
